Deuda de Vida
by ILSLy
Summary: Alec y Magnus se conocen por difíciles circunstancias que terminan uniendo sus vidas. Universo Alterno. Regalo para el Grupo Malec por los 100 primeros miembros.
1. Prólogo-El agradecimiento de un Ángel

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es MÍA.**_

_**N/A: Long fic de capítulos cortos…o mejor dicho, cortos para mis estándares. Completamente Malec, dudo que incluya mucho más de otros personajes.**_

_**Advertencias: Considero que el ser un Universo Alterno es suficiente advertencia. Rating y pareja previamente advertidas allá arriba en la clasificación.**_

_**Advierto, eso si, mis NULOS conocimientos sobre el área de la medicina. Nulos, lo que escribo es…básico, incluso puede estar errado en TODOS los aspectos. No sé nada de medicina, nada de nada. Cero Pero uso el contexto como recurso literario. Es el ambiente donde imaginé la historia. Si alguno de ustedes está estudiando medicina, o ya está graduado en la materia, le ruego de antemano que perdonen mi ignorancia al respecto y sepan que soy muy receptiva a cualquier orientación. Gracias. :D **_

_**Este fic es un regalo para todas las hermosas personas del Grupo Malec, en facebook, en celebración por los 100 primeros miembros de nuestra comunidad. **_

_**JUHU! :D :D :D **_

_**He venido trabajando largo tiempo en éste regalo. Espero les guste. Los amo a todos, queridos. **_

_**Recomendación musical: En este prólogo me inspiró "Nirvana" de Adam Lambert. **_

So, Enjoy.

**Deuda de vida**

Prólogo

El Agradecimiento de un Ángel.

Magnus sentía dolor…un vago dolor que se iba acrecentando a través de su espalda, sus costados y en su cabeza.

También había un olor, un penetrante olor ocre. Quizás sangre, que se colaba por sus fosas nasales como una peste radioactiva. Y…había algo más. Algo corrosivo, nocivo…algo caliente y fuerte. Era un olor abrazador y amenazante.

Su visión se iba deteriorando…el blanco se fundía sobre sus iris y la conciencia iba dando paso a aquel estado de abstracción sublime.

Magnus cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Alguien lo llamaba. No por su nombre…pero de alguna manera lo llamaban.

Una voz suave, dulce, comprensiva.

Magnus nadó hacia esa voz, tomándole como un ancla desde el fondo del océano.

_-¿Señor? ¿Señor, me oye?_

Salió a flote, boqueando aire desesperadamente. Y ahora, todo dolía. Magnus podía percibir cada hueso roto de su cuerpo, cada corte y magulladura y podía sentir con una claridad espeluznante el calor de su sangre cayendo por cada corte abierto de su cuerpo.

Dolía mucho. Demasiado.

_-Señor…apriete mi mano si puede oírme. _

Magnus lo hizo, o eso creyó. Su cuerpo y mente iban y venían en una danza psicótica.

Tosió y todo un nuevo panorama de dolor se abrió para él mientras su cuerpo rogaba por volver a desconectarse pero a la vez que su mente se mantenía unida a aquella voz.

_-Maldición… Jace apresúrate, lo estoy perdiendo. Señor ¿Me oye? Quédese conmigo, ¿ok? Va a estar bien… ¿Me puede decir su nombre? ¡Jace! Su presión arterial está decreciendo, lo pierdo. Apresúrate…_

_-Voy lo más rápido que puedo, Alec. El hospital esta a solo dos calles…_

_-¿Señor? ¿Puede decirme su nombre?_

-Magnus…Magnus Bane.

Y volvió a desmayarse.

…..….

-_Llamen a la doctora Loss. Fue un accidente de coche…_

¿Un accidente? ¿Él? Ah…ya. Lo recordaba. Había una chica con un niño. Un pequeño de unos nueve años…y las luces cegadoras de otro auto. Luego, su mano girando el volante…y un estallido. Luces, dolor y sangre.

Si…un accidente en su coche.

_-…Tiene varias costillas rotas, creo que una pudo perforar su pulmón. Lesión craneoencefal y otra en la columna. Traumatismos varios _

_-_Había…una chica y un niño.- logró murmurar Magnus con voz extremadamente ronca. La saliva le supo amarga, a sangre y el cuerpo lo sentía extrañamente adormecido de entre toda una nebulosa de dolor.

_-Magnus. _

Aquella voz dulce había susurrado su nombre, apretando su mano ligeramente y obligándole a abrir los ojos.

Dios. Con que eso era un Ángel. Era él toda una visión claroscuro…marcos de ébano y fondo de porcelana y en el medio de tal belleza, el brillo de dos zafiros, de dos hermosos faros de los dioses.

Era un Ángel del cielo que se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo, iluminado desde lo alto con luces celestiales y que había bajado a buscar su alma a punto de morir…

Cerró los ojos, confuso. Todo le dolía y le costaba respirar… ¿Hubo un accidente en su coche?

Entonces, recordó.

-Había…una chica.

_-Si, están bien Magnus. Y tú también lo estarás. Tranquilo._

-¿El niño?

_-Está bien, los dos están bien. Gracias Magnus._

Magnus sonrió suavemente, confundido pero sintiendo paz.

¿Gracias? ¿Por qué le daba las gracias?

Y entonces…perdió la conciencia de nuevo.

_**N/A: Bueno queridos, es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo. Estaré publicando cada dos semanas (para darme tiempo de escribir cómodamente) a menos que tenga alguna contingencia o algo por el estilo. Para los que nunca han leído un long fic de mi autoría, me gustaría aclarar aquí que yo nunca me quedo en blanco con las historias, o sin inspiración. Cuando tardo en actualizar, es porque tengo un horario muy apretado y se me dificulta tener tiempo libre. :D con este fic voy algo adelantada en capítulos así que espero no tener ese problema. **_

_**Dicho eso, me despido. **_

_**Nos vemos en dos semanas. **_

_**Kisses my Darilings**_

_**IL**_


	2. Capitulo 1 El recuerdo de un Ángel

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es MÍA.**_

_**N/A: Long fic de capítulos cortos…o mejor dicho, cortos para mis estándares. Completamente Malec, dudo que incluya mucho más de otros personajes.**_

_**Advertencia válida para el resto del fic: Considero que el ser un Universo Alterno es suficiente advertencia. Rating (M) y pareja (Malec, Magnus/Alec, por si no saben, chico/chico) previamente advertidas allá arriba en la clasificación. **_

_**Capitulo dedicado a: Mi Hermosa. Porque su talento con los AU me inspiró en los míos y me devolvió la pasión por los Malec. Te amo y admiro hermosa. Gracias.**_

_**Recomendación musical: pueden escuchar Broken Open de Adam Lambert (él me inspira mucho, mucho, mucho)**_

#1

**El recuerdo de un Ángel.**

_-¿Isabelle? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? Sabes que no debes llamarme mientras estoy de guardia en el hospital._

_-¡Alec! ¡Ha sido horrible! Un accidente, hay muchos vidrios y combustible por todos lados…_

_-¿Y Max? ¿Dónde están, Izzy? _

_-Max está bien, los dos estamos bien. Estamos a las afueras de Central Park. ¡Alec! Creo que el chico está vivo, se mueve…_

_-Estamos en la ambulancia, ya vamos para allá. _

…

Cuando Magnus despertó, sintió que el color blanco a su alrededor inundaba todo su ser de una manera abrupta, casi grosera. Le dolieron los ojos y con un suave gemido volvió a cerrarlos. El cuerpo lo sentía pesado. Sus extremidades eran más lejanas que nunca, como si pudiera percibirlas a través de un liquido pesado, como gelatina. Alguna gelatina radioactiva. Y estaba frío.

Gimió de nuevo. Estaba tan adolorido…

Lo último que recordaba era el rostro de una chica y un niño, ambos con expresiones de terror y un auto yendo directo hacia ellos. El asfalto estaba mojado por el aguanieve y Magnus había pensado que debía hacer algo…entonces todo había estallado en color naranja, blanco y rojo. Había un olor persistente a sangre y combustible, un dolor punzante en su espalda y en su cabeza…luego, estaba él. Un Ángel. El rostro de un hermoso ángel alzándose sobre su cuerpo y viéndole con un infinito e indescriptible sentimiento cálido.

Soltó otro suave gemido. La cabeza le iba a estallar de dolor.

¿Dónde estaba?

-Buenos días.

Magnus abrió los ojos, enfrentando el dolor en ellos debido a la luz sobre su cabeza. Había una sombra recortándose contra el brillo blanquecino, de pie justo a su lado derecho. Magnus parpadeó y su vista recobró la claridad. Ahora dolía un poco menos, pero sentía con más exactitud el adormecimiento general en el resto de su cuerpo y el dolor en su cabeza estaba aumentando cada vez más y más, era una punzada amenazadoramente fuerte. Como un cincel martilleando sobre su ceja izquierda.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó. Su boca estaba pastosa, casi seca y sabía mal. Dios aquello era horrible.

-Tuviste un accidente de coche. Estás en el Hospital General. – Magnus giró su rostro con lentitud hacia la voz y perdió el aliento escasos segundos después de mirar a quien le hablaba.

Era él. Era el ángel. Su ángel.

Parpadeó, aturdido y confundido.

- ¿Qué… me pasó?- más que un accidente de coche, Magnus sentía como si le hubiera atropellado un tren. Un enorme tren.

- Tuviste varias lesiones. – le explico el ángel. – algunas bastantes graves, llevas tres días inconciente.

Magnus le miró fijamente. No era un ángel, pero estaba cerca de serlo.

Era un chico joven, de unos veintitantos. Era alto pero no tanto como él, quizás un par de centímetros menos. Su piel era extremadamente pálida, como un lienzo en blanco sobre el cual algún pintor de la era romántica hubiera trazado los rasgos más hermosos que Magnus hubiera visto en su vida. Cabello tan negro y brillante como las noches de luna nueva, pómulos rectos y cuadrados pero a la vez suaves, delicados. Cejas curvadas en una expresión cálida, labios rojos y finos. Todo ello coronado con un par de ojos tan azules como el mar o el más puro de los zafiros, brillantes y profundos. Llenos de significados, de sentimientos.

Magnus pasó saliva por su garganta. Era hermoso…sumamente hermoso. Entonces se dio cuenta que llevaba unos minutos sin decir nada, solo viéndolo.

-Yo…mmm…. creo haberte visto antes. – Eras un ángel; pensó, aunque no se lo dijo- lo siento, aun estoy un poco confundido.- agregó, con la voz más firme que pudo usar. El joven lució algo azorado pero no apartó la mirada.

- Es que si me viste. Fui el paramédico que te sacó de tu auto después del accidente. Te estuve hablando todo el camino. – el ángel le sonrió amablemente. – Me llamo Alexander Ligthwood.

Magnus sonrió, o al menos eso quiso. Se sentía demasiado adormecido para moverse siquiera.

-Entonces…te debo la vida. – murmuró con la boca aun pastosa. Él mantuvo su sonrisa.

Era una hermosa sonrisa.

-No, yo te la debo a ti. – replicó Alexander y Magnus lo miró sin comprender. -¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?

-No…solo, vi a una chica con un niño…y, había otro auto que iba hacia ellos…- Alexander asintió, sin dejar diluir su sonrisa. Hacia años que Magnus no veía ni sentía una sonrisa así.

-Esa chica y el niño, son mis hermanos Magnus. Y tu, salvaste sus vidas.

… … … … ..

El ángel, Alexander, se había retirado en búsqueda de la doctora encargada de su caso poco después de contarle lo que había sucedido en el accidente. Según Alexander, Magnus había lanzado su propio automóvil contra otro que iba fuera de control y que se dirigía en trayectoria directa hacia la chica y el niño, el coche descarrilado había impactado al de Magnus por el lado del copiloto y Magnus había recibido todo el peso del choque que, de otro modo, hubiera matado a la chica y el niño en el acto, aplastándolos contra la reja de entrada de Central Park.

Aquella chica… Magnus la recordaba vívidamente. Era hermosa también, de un modo peligroso y lejano. Cabello oscuro como el petróleo, negro y liso cayendo como una cortina de terciopelo y ojos del mismo tono, brillantes y los recordaba muy abiertos por el terror. Ella había cruzado una mirada con Magnus, eso también lo recordaba y había abrazado con fuerza a un pequeño de cabello castaño, gafas y ojos grises, estrechándolo entre sus brazos para protegerlo.

Lanzando su propio auto contra el otro, Magnus había logrado reducir la velocidad de aquel, y ambos coches habían patinado sobre la calle cubierta de aguanieve yendo a detenerse a casi un kilómetro de la chica y el niño.

"_-Los salvaste."_ Le había dicho Alexander.

Eran sus hermanos y él los había salvado en un acto instintivo. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que había tomado la decisión de _hacerlo_. Simplemente había cruzado una mirada con la chica y su expresión de entendimiento de una muerte próxima y segura y su mano había girado sobre el volante, dirigiéndose él hacia la colisión.

No sabía por qué. Solo lo había hecho.

"_todo sucede por alguna razón"_ había declarado su amigo Ragnor hacía muchos años atrás, después de la muerte de su madre y su padre adoptivo. Magnus no entendía en aquel entonces cual podría ser esa razón. Aun no la entendía.

Magnus dejó que poco a poco el agotamiento se lo llevara de nuevo, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola corazones! pues, se preguntaran que hago aqui hoy. Pues es sencillo. Decidí actualizar antes porque los tres primeros capitulos son extremadamente cortos (a mi parecer) como para esperar dos semanas por actualización. Asi qué, siendo justa, actualizo antes. :D Es una sorpresa por ser tan sorprendentes y adorables. Los amo!<strong>_

_**Me despido**_

_**IL**_


	3. Capitulo 2 Largo es el descenso

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es MÍA.**_

#2

"**Largo es el descenso"**

Su doctora se llamaba Catarina Loss.

Era más o menos de su edad, amable pero increíblemente…pulcra. Llevaba su cabello largo y liso recogido en un moño alto cuya cola caía hasta la mistad de su espalda. Era una suave melena de un impresionante color blanco, estilo que Magnus aprobaba. Su piel era pálida, más de lo normal y con un brillo azulado que Magnus llegó a pensar eran consecuencia de los medicamentos en su sistema sanguíneo. Tenía un humor afable pero estricto y Magnus llegó a hacerse la rápida impresión de ella que era más doctora que otra cosa en su vida y que, aun así, llegaría a sentir aprecio por su persona.

-Magnus, Alec me dice que no recuerdas bien el accidente.- le dijo la joven doctora con voz amable, estaba de pie a su lado derecho y observaba las pupilas de Magnus con una pequeña lucecilla. Magnus parpadeó cuando ella se alejó de nuevo y alzó su carpeta, tomando algunas notas. Magnus le prestó su atención. Su mirada continuamente era desviada a pequeños detalles de su alrededor, como el tono de las paredes o las caídas constantes de las pequeñas gotas del suero intravenoso. –te haré algunas preguntas para chequear tu memoria, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- aceptó Magnus, apartando la mirada de la Doctora Loss. Catarina, como ella le había pedido que la llamara, y fijándola en Alexander, quien estaba de pie detrás de ella, a unos tres pasos de distancia.

El joven ángel tenía la mirada trabada en su celular, escribiendo algo rápidamente mientras su ceño se fruncía. Por primera vez Magnus se dio cuenta de que éste iba uniformado de paramédico. Una camisa holgada de mangas cortas y cuello en V y pantalones igual de amplios, todo en algodón de un profundo color azul. Magnus tenía que confesar qué, aunque tenía una alergia a la ropa holgada y monocroma, a Alexander aquel uniforme lo hacía lucir como un puto sueño húmedo hecho realidad.

Catarina carraspeó para llamar su atención y empezó a hablarle de nuevo.

- Comencemos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Magnus Bane

- Bien. ¿Dónde naciste?

-En Indonesia.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Brooklyn

-¿Sabes dónde estás?

-En el hospital general de Nueva York.

-¿Dónde trabajas?

-Soy dueño de la casa de moda Bane's.

Magnus había cerrado los ojos, tratando de concentrarse, la cabeza le seguía doliendo horrores.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-28.

-¿Sabes en qué fecha estamos?

Magnus frunció el entrecejo aun con los ojos cerrados, apretándolos un poco.

-…mmm…no.

-De acuerdo, es comprensible – le dijo Catarina con voz suave.- Estuviste varios días inconciente. ¿Puedes recordar el mes?

-Noviembre.

-¿Recuerdas lo qué pasó?

-Un poco…-dijo con duda.- Iba conduciendo a casa cuando vi otro auto que iba hacia una chica joven y un niño pequeño.-repitió.

-¿Luego de eso?

-Solo recuerdo despertar aquí en el hospital y ver a Alexander. - abrió los ojos y los fijó en él. Alexander lo había estado observando mientras él hablaba y cuando notó su mirada, se sonrojó un poco y se enfocó en algo a la altura de sus pies. Magnus sonrió por la comisura del labio.

- Bien –suspiró Catarina.- Eso es todo Magnus. Sólo estás un poco desorientado por el choque. Es normal. Poco a poco irás estabilizándote. Por ahora debes guardar reposo, tuviste varias lesiones en la espalda y la cabeza. Nada de esfuerzos extras. Reposo absoluto ¿entendido?

-Si, claro.- con aquel dolor de cabeza, Magnus no pensaba ir a ningún lado.

-¿Deseas qué llamemos a alguien por ti?- le preguntó la mujer. De repente, con tantas preguntas, Magnus comenzó a sentirse terriblemente agotado. Llevó su mano derecha, que estaba vendada, hacia sus ojos y se los estrujó con poca amabilidad.

- Si, a Teresa Grey, por favor.- pidió. Lo que en realidad quería era asearse y dormir. –Su número está en mi celular. -Hubo un silencio insoportablemente largo que hizo a Magnus abrir los ojos y mirar a Catarina inquisitivamente. -¿sucede algo? – ella frunció sus labios, luciendo preocupada.

- Verás, es qué…- comenzó ella dubitativa, mirando al joven paramédico en busca de apoyo; entonces, Alexander dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose a su camilla.

- En el accidente se quemó todo, Magnus – dijo él con pena.-Pudimos sacarte pero todo lo demás se quemó con la explosión. No hemos conseguido nada que te identificara, nada que nos ayudara a saber quien eras ni que nos permitiera comunicarnos con tus familiares u amigos.

Magnus abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Tan horrible había sido el accidente? Se asustó, recordando. Él siempre guardaba todo en la guantera, cartera, papeles, teléfono. Todo. Ante las palabras de Alexander se imaginó la escena. Su auto volcado (un lamborgini, mierda, mierda, mierda) combustible, vidrios, sangre y fuego por todos lados. Y él…yaciendo entre todo eso. Su propio cuerpo cubierto de heridas. Fue en ese instante en cuando reparó en algo que no había pensado hasta entonces.

-¿Qué pasó…con…-tragó grueso, sintiendo su respiración fallar, su cabeza punzar fuertemente y su pecho apretarle mucho más.- ¿Qué pasó con el otro?

Alexander apretó los labios y se acercó otro paso. Su mano se había levantado un segundo, intentando tocarlo. Vaciló en el último instante y la bajó de nuevo, dejándola a su costado.

-No pudimos sacarlo a tiempo. Lo siento mucho Magnus.

Magnus cerró los ojos apretadamente. No…no podía ser.

Él...era su culpa.

Él había causado la muerte de alguien más.

Escuchó un pitido agudo y constante, un líquido frío subir por la vena de su brazo izquierdo y luego no supo nada más.

_**N/A: bueno. Esto es todo por hoy mis queridos. Como comenté en el Grupo Malec en Facebook (únanse!) Lamentablemente mi tiempo se ha visto más recortado aun dado que a partir de esta semana tengo dos trabajos simultáneos. Ojo, ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTÉ DEJANDO DE ESCRIBIR. Sigo escribiendo. Pero que sepan que cualquier retraso, es por ese motivo. Sip? Los adoro. **_

_**Dejado eso de lado. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**_

_**Quiero agradecer a TODOS y TODAS las hermosas personas que han comenzado a seguir esta historia. Son un cielo. Gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones. Los adoro.**_

_**Me despido por lo pronto.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_


	4. Capitulo 3 Entre ángeles y demonios

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es MÍA.**_

* * *

><p>#3<p>

"**Entre ángeles y demonios"**

_- No tienes porque ir, Alec. _

_-Él salvó a mis hermanos. Jace, le debo la vida._

_-Y tú lo salvaste a él. Hiciste tu trabajo, no le debes nada._

_-…no hice todo mi trabajo._

_-No te culpes. _

_-No creo que pueda dejar de hacerlo. _

….

Había matado a alguien.

En sus manos estaba la vida de esa persona. Un rostro desconocido que le gritaba una y otra vez. Veía su carro en la oscuridad, las luces de los faros, el sonido de las ruedas sin poder frenar sobre el asfalto mojado. Imaginaba su rostro lleno de miedo y dolor, cubierto por sangre y vidrios rotos. Sus ojos opacos y sin vida, fijos en él, culpándolo, señalándolo con una mano ensangrentada y mutilada.

Era su culpa.

Era una vida que sus manos habían arrebatado.

Estaba muerto. Muerto. _Muerto._

….

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en el hospital. No había sangre ni combustible. Olía a limpio y el calor a su alrededor era reconfortante. Pero eso no cambiaba la realidad, no cambiaba la abrumante sensación de culpabilidad apresando su pecho contra las sabanas, arrastrándolo a interminables pesadillas.

Su cabeza volvía a doler. Estaba cansado, y adolorido.

Con un quejido y un suave sollozo, Magnus se dio la vuelta sobre la camilla, luchando por volver a dormir.

…..…..

Aquella mañana, Magnus había podido sentarse sin sentirse como si fuera a desmayarse o a vomitar de nuevo. Una enfermera lo había ayudado, inclinando el respaldar de su camilla y colocando la mano en su espalda para darle impulso. Pero dolía, toda mierda dolía. Hasta respirar dolía. Su brazo y mano derechos seguían vendados, el izquierdo con una intravenosa a la altura de su codo, tenía vendajes cubriendo su abdomen y algunos adhesivos médicos tapando heridas varias por todo su cuerpo. Había uno bastante grande sobre su muslo derecho y su cabeza pesaba por lo menos cien kilogramos de más.

Se había cepillado y, con ayuda de su enfermera, había conseguido colocarse la ropa limpia que Tessa le había llevado el día anterior; nada muy fashonista para su estilo. Un simple mono azul eléctrico y una franela bastante grande y cómoda de color negro con su eslogan favorito "Yo no hago la moda, yo Soy la moda" en lentejuelas moradas, logrando así lucir un poco menos convaleciente.

Estaba intentando comer algo cuando Alexander entró a su habitación.

-Creí que debías guardar reposo absoluto.- le había dicho su ángel como saludo. Magnus tenía cinco cojines en su espalda, ayudándolo a sentarse mejor mientras hacía el intento, hasta ahora en vano, de llevar algún alimento sólido a su estomago.

Le sonrió al joven al tiempo que apartaba a un lado definitivamente el resto de la comida.

La verdad, no esperaba verlo ese día. De hecho, no esperaba poder verlo mucho más ya que su trabajo había terminado al sacarlo con vida de su auto y llevarlo al hospital. No entendía porqué su ángel, pues se había acostumbrado a llamarlo de esa manera en su mente, estaba ahí. Y él, por como lucía, tampoco parecía saber muy bien que estaba haciendo allí.

Aunque los porque no era algo que estuviera matando a Magnus en aquel momento. Estaba más enfocado en detallar a Alexander. En la suave curva de sus pómulos, lo fibroso de sus músculos visibles aun bajo el uniforme; guardando la imagen en sus retinas para recreaciones futuras.

Se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello, peinándoselo inconcientemente y maldijo cuando el tubo plástico de la intravenosa se enredó con el borde metálico de la camilla y tiró dolorosamente de su piel.

-Odio estas cosas…- murmuró, tratando de arreglar el adhesivo con su otra mano, sintiéndose enormemente frustrado e inútil cuando las vendas le dificultaron los, de otra manera, ágiles movimientos de sus largos dedos.

-Ven, déjame.- dijo Alexander, acercándose y arreglando él la tira blanca sobre la aguja de la intravenosa. Su mano temblaba ligeramente, era un poco áspera y con cicatrices, pero era cálida. Tan cálida que Magnus había deseado tomársela entre las suyas y jugar con sus dedos, tanteando cada cicatriz. Su pensamiento se trabó ahí, recordando aquel tacto en la ambulancia, en la voz de Alexander sobre su cabeza y su mano sujetando la suya y manteniéndolo anclado a la vida. - ¿Magnus?

Magnus parpadeó y alzó la mirada. Alexander lo miraba interrogativamente. Magnus se regañó mentalmente. Desde el accidente, su pensamiento divagaba con frecuencia y se distraía. Se preguntó si sería alguna secuela de los golpes en su cabeza y si se le pasaría pronto.

-Disculpa ¿me decías? – Alexander lo miraba con una sonrisa amable, comprensiva. Magnus no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara así. Normalmente lo miraban con miedo, o devoción, o envidia. Dependiendo de donde estuviera. Sus empleados solían mirarlo con tanto miedo como si él fuera un Dios iracundo. Las personas que compraban sus diseños lo miraban con una devoción absoluta y sus competidores con una envidia de igual magnitud. Magnus no recordaba una mirada amable desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

-Te preguntaba cómo te sentías hoy. – Magnus sonrió.

-Oh, bien…ya sabes. Sólo ver tv por cable y dormir. Son unas vacaciones no planificadas perfectas.

Alexander rió tras sus palabras y Magnus sintió como si la pesadez en su cabeza y miembros desapareciera mágicamente. Era una risa…adorable.

- ¿Ya han llamado a alguien por ti?

- Si, Tessa vino ayer tarde –dijo alegremente.- Me trajo ropa. – añadió pero su ángel había dejado de sonreír y una sombra extraña cruzó sus ojos y oscureció su rostro. Sin saber porque, Magnus aclaró.- Ella es mi socia. Es una de mis mejores amigas.

La boca de Alexander hizo una perfecta "o" antes de que éste se diera cuenta de su gesto y cerrara los labios luciendo terriblemente azorado.

-oh…y, eh…-carraspeó.- lo siento. Emm…- Alexander tartamudeaba y estaba mirando hacia sus manos. Magnus sonrió, embelesado. Podría agarrarlo por las mejillas y besarlo hasta dejarlo inconciente.

-¿Cómo están tus hermanos? –decidió preguntarle, para aliviar su situación. Alexander botó aire en un suspiro, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro.

-Están muy bien. Max todavía está muy asustado, pero físicamente están bien. – Alexander alzó la mirada a sus ojos. – Gracias a ti.

Esta vez, fue Magnus quien apartó la vista.

-No debes agradecerme.

-Si que debo. Tú les salvaste la vida.- Alexander buscó su mirada pero Magnus se sintió incapaz de correspondérsela. A su mente vinieron las imágenes de sus pesadillas y unas nauseas imposibles lo inundaron. Tomó su vaso de agua, bebiendo un poco y carraspeó. De pronto, sentía un frío horrible correrle por el cuello y la cara. Alexander dio un paso hacia él. Estaba cerca, más cerca de lo que había estado nunca con él estando conciente. – Magnus… –él negó con la cabeza. Se sentía mareado y enfermo. La realidad volvía a golpearlo.

-Maté a alguien.- dijo, con total sequedad. Las palabras cruzaron su garganta dolorosamente. Ardían y cortaban cual espinas, haciéndole sangrar hasta el corazón. Era un asesino. Alexander se acercó todo lo que podía; olía delicioso, a un suave jabón que Magnus no podía identificar y esta vez él si alzó el rostro, fijando su mirada en aquellos ojos imposiblemente azules que le robaban el aliento. Sintió, con una certeza absoluta, que en ese momento era Alexander quien mejor lo comprendía en el mundo. Sintió, que podía confiar en él. Así que; tragando grueso y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, decidió preguntarle.- ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Sabes quien era?

El joven paramédico soltó un suspiro, casi a regañadientes y asintió.

-Se llamaba Valentine Morgenstern

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Hola mis amados lectores! Ofresco disculpas por el retraso de dos días en publicar, pero como saben tengo muy poco tiempo libre U_U Pero..aqui estoy. La proxima semana comienzan a ser un poco más largos los capitulos...así que no desesperen! _**

**_Me despido. Keep calm and LOVE MALEC! :D_**

**_Kisses_**

**_IL_**


	5. Capitulo 4 Jugando al Juego

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos lugares pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga The Mortal Instruments. La idea del fiction es mia.**_

#4

"**Jugando al juego"**

_-Tienes que dejar de ir._

_-No te metas en esto, Jace._

_- ¡Maldita sea Alec, puedes meterte en problemas! _

_-Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo. _

_-¿No? Dormiste ahí durante tres días mientras él estuvo inconciente. No volviste a casa. _

_-¿Cómo…?_

_-Izzy me lo dijo. No enfades con ella, estaba preocupada por ti. ¡Alec! Conoces las reglas ¿Qué hubiera pasado si algún doctor te encontraba en esa habitación, durmiendo todos esos días?_

_-…Catarina lo sabía. _

_-Catarina es tu amiga, Alec. Te protege y te ayudo a entrar a la facultad de medicina. Pero sabes que los otros doctores del Consejo no son como ella. Sabes lo que piensan, sabes que te pueden echar. ¿Y si Robert se hubiera enterado? Sabes lo que puede hacerte. _

_- Mi Padre me trae sin cuidado desde hace diez años, Jace. _

_-Joder Alec… estás poniendo en riesgo tu futuro. Por él. Por un desconocido._

_-Magnus no es un desconocido._

_-Eso es lo que tú quieres creer Alec. Pero la verdad es; que no le conoces, no sabes ni quien es. _

….

Esa mañana, Alexander había llegado temprano. Tan temprano que su enfermera, una chica joven de la cual todavía desconocía su nombre, aun estaba ayudándole a pasarse una franela limpia por la cabeza. Momento en que Alexander eligió dar dos toques tímidos a la puerta y entrar sin esperar respuesta.

Al darse cuenta de que Magnus no estaba completamente vestido, con medio torso al aíre y que no estaba solo, su Ángel enrojeció y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-Buenos días.-le saludó Magnus, sin poder evitar sonreírle de medio lado, tardando deliberadamente en terminar de ponerse la franela; cuidando de no moverse los vendajes que rodeaban su abdomen.

Esa mañana se sentía un poco mejor. La cabeza le dolía un poco menos y en general se sentía bastante más alerta, menos adormecido. Estaba volviendo a ser él. Y eso incluía su actitud relajada y alegre. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, peinándoselo con los dedos y se sentó más derecho. La espalda aún le dolía horrores.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Alexander, acercándose a su camilla por el lado izquierdo. Su enfermera se había desvanecido por la puerta en cuanto el joven dio el primer paso dentro de la estancia. Ahora estaban a solas.

-Mejor. –le contestó al ángel. Éste iba vestido de uniforme de nuevo, tenía el cabello desordenado y lucía par de manchas violáceas bajo los ojos, como si no hubiera dormido bien. Y olía a café. Aun así, a Magnus le parecía terriblemente sexy su aspecto descuidado. Sexy y adorable. Una peligrosa combinación. Carraspeó.- Y ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué?- Alexander lucía perplejo. Se había detenido a dos pasos del borde de su camilla. Había abierto sus hermosos ojos azules de una forma peculiar. Sorprendido.

-No me malinterpretes.- se apresuró a decir Magnus, sonriéndole al paramédico lentamente. Alexander miró sus labios unos segundos más de los necesarios y luego buscó sus ojos. Magnus, por primera vez desde hacía días, estaba encantado.- Me gusta que estés aquí. Pero ¿Por qué?- le cuestionó, suavemente, logrando un enrojecimiento en Alexander. Él negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé, la verdad. –tragó grueso y pareció meditar profundamente, sin importarle quedarse en silencio. A Magnus tampoco le importó. Eso le dio la oportunidad de examinarlo mejor, de cerca y en silencio.

El uniforme de Alexander estaba manchado de sangre vieja en algunos bordes y deshilachados en otros más. Su rostro era una hermosa obra que en ese momento estaba cubierta de cansancio. Sus labios eran perfectos, no tan gruesos ni tan delgados y estaban siendo mordidos en un gesto nervioso que estaba matando a Magnus, literalmente.

Su boca se secó. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan perfecto? ¿Se daba cuenta Alexander de lo hermoso que era? A juzgar por su actitud, no era el caso. Lo cual lo hacía más perfecto aún. Era humilde.

En ese momento Magnus sintió como alguna bestia extraterrestre comenzó a latir, rugir, gritar y patalear en algún punto entre su estomago y su pecho. Una bestia que tenía años sin moverse dentro de él.

Perdió el aliento para si mismo unos segundos. Le gustaba Alexander. Le gustaba de verdad. No solo le atraía, le gustaba. Sus dedos picaban por las ganas enormes que tenía de alzarlos y acariciar la curva de sus pómulos y apartar el cabello de su frente.

Buscó sus ojos de nuevo. Eran tan brillantes…y en ese momento lucían tan cansados.

-Te ves agotado.- le comentó. En primera para matar el silencio. Le ponía de los nervios estar tanto tiempo callado. Eran traumas de su infancia y el lugar donde fue criado después de morir sus padres. En segunda, por curiosidad. Alexander se pasó una mano por el cabello que volvió a caer en desordenados mechones por su rostro. Estaba opaco y sucio.

-Es que acabo de salir de la guardia. – Magnus lo miró sin comprender. Alexander sonrió y se explicó. - Paramédico. Tengo que trabajar guardias nocturnas de doce horas. Estoy en el hospital desde anoche.

Magnus alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Y porqué no te has ido a descansar? No te ofendas, Alexander, pero se ve que lo necesitas. – su joven ángel había apartado la mirada, de nuevo.

Tras unos segundos, Alexander logró murmurar una respuesta.

-Porque quería verte primero. –Y con eso, Magnus se quedó sin palabras. Cosa que no le sucedía con frecuencia. Sonrió. Alexander tenía _esa_ cualidad, al parecer. De hacerle sentir cosas que creyó haber olvidado. Alexander lo miró con preocupación y preguntó.- ¿Está mal?

-En lo absoluto. – le contesto Magnus, sonriéndole con lo que, él estaba seguro, era una sonrisa adorable. Alexander pareció relajarse.

-Bien. Pues, también quería preguntarte algo.

-Ya sabía yo que no venías solo para ver mi asombroso físico.

-¡¿Qué?!- Magnus sonrió. También era adorable al azorarlo y tomarle el pelo.

-Bromeo, Alexander. Dime ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-Pues. Me preguntaba, de que manera…podría…agradecerte. Ya sabes, lo de mis hermanos. –Magnus hizo un gesto con las manos, restándole importancia al asunto.

No quería pensar en ello de nuevo. No quería volver allí, a ese oscuro rincón en su corazón y a los recuerdos de sus pesadillas. No en ese momento, que Alexander estaba ahí, tan cerca, tan sexy y tan perfecto.

-Ya te dije que no debes agradecerme por eso. Hice lo que debía hacer.

-Pero es que quiero hacerlo.- Alexander había alzado la mirada, determinante ahora, hacía él. Dio un paso y se sostuvo de los bordes metálicos de su camilla. Si, olía a grandes toneladas de café, por debajo del olor a medicinas y antisépticos. Pero era un olor suyo. Magnus aspiró profundamente y le mantuvo la mirada. – Magnus. ¿Te gustaría…

Dos toques firmes en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Alexander maldijo en voz baja y Magnus lo hizo con un poco más de fuerza. ¿Eran alucinaciones suyas o Alexander estaba apunto de invitarlo a salir?

Alexander abrió la puerta y Catarina entró por ella.

-Buenos días, Magnus. – saludó la doctora con amabilidad. Luego, viendo a quien le había abierto la puerta, sus ojos se expandieron con sorpresa y saludó.- Oh, hola Alec. ¿Ya terminó tu guardia?

-eh…si. Hace diez minutos. Dejé a Jace llenando la ficha y guardando la ambulancia.

¿Jace? El nombre se le hacía vagamente conocido. Por un momento, Magnus tuvo un vívido recuerdo de la noche del accidente.

"_-Maldición… Jace apresúrate, lo estoy perdiendo. Señor ¿Me oye? Quédese conmigo, ¿ok? Va a estar bien… ¿Me puede decir su nombre? ¡Jace! Su presión arterial está decreciendo, lo pierdo. ¡Apresúrate!_

_-Voy lo más rápido que puedo, Alec. El hospital esta a solo dos calles…"_

-Voy a examinar a Magnus, Alec. Puedes volver cuando termine. –Estaba diciendo Catarina.

Magnus observó como Alexander se retiraba par de pasos y entonces, en un impulso dominado por algo que no era su cerebro, dijo.

-¿Hay algún problema con que él espere aquí?

Alexander lo miró con sorpresa y algo cercano al miedo.

-No importa, volveré luego, Magnus. – dijo presurosamente, negando con el rostro al mismo tiempo. Magnus achicó los ojos y lo retó con la mirada.

-No, espera aquí. – le dijo con firmeza, insistiendo y Alexander se mordió el labio inferior, sus manos fueron de inmediato a sus bolsillos, escondiéndolas de la vista.- Tenías que preguntarme algo ¿recuerdas? – Alexander asintió. Magnus miró entonces a Catarina. -¿Hay algún problema con que él se quede?

-No, ninguno. –replicó la doctora. Magnus sonrió triunfante y Alexander se sentó en el sofá para invitados, en una esquina de la habitación; luciendo resignado. Magnus sonrió aun más. –Bien, Magnus. Recuéstate. Vamos a quitarte la camisa y revisar esos vendajes.

Bueno. Aquello podría ser interesante.

…..

Catarina se había marchado en un revuelo blanco azulado hacía unos cinco minutos. Alexander se había quedado sentado en el mismo mueble durante todo el rato en que la doctora estuvo examinándolo; unos veinte minutos más o menos, y sin despegar la mirada de su teléfono celular, o al menos intentó no hacerlo.

Magnus no había podido evitar notar que la mirada celeste de Alexander se desviaba cada dos o tres minutos de la pantalla brillante y se dirigía directa hacia él, mientras Catarina retiraba los vendajes de su abdomen y revisaba la cicatrización de algunas de sus heridas. Había una bastante fea a la altura de su ombligo donde, según le había dicho Catarina, se le había clavado un trozo de vidrio especialmente grande de su parabrisas. Pero Magnus no estaba del todo preocupado por eso, solía cicatrizar bien.

Estaba más pendiente de la insistente pero disimulada mirada de Alexander sobre él.

¿Sabía él siquiera lo perfecto que era y los estragos que estaba causando en Magnus, en lo que él consideraba; una absurda poca cantidad de tiempo?

Cuando se quedaron solos, de nuevo, el silencio entre ellos se hizo pesado y prolongado, mientras Magnus se colocaba bien la ropa con algo de dificultad y Alexander le daba espacio y privacidad. Magnus estaba nervioso, tenía que admitirlo. Pero la ansiedad estaba ganando con creces a cualquier otro sentimiento. Ansias de conocer a aquel joven, ganas de saber que había tras sus ojos azules y su aspecto descuidado. Ansiedad por saber, por tocar y conocer.

Se relamió el labio superior.

-Bien ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme?

Alexander, al contrario de lo que Magnus esperaba, no enrojeció ni mostró timidez alguna. Sus ojos brillaban. Quizás había tomado un poco de determinación mientras lo observaba y esperaba.

-¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo? –Magnus alzó ambas cejas y luego sonrió, con descaro. Le encantaba aquel hombre.

Pero aun así…aun así…

-¿Por qué?

Alexander no se esperaba eso. El joven paramédico lo miró con sorpresa, abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules al máximo. Esta vez, si hubo un enrojecimiento en su rostro, cubriendo la piel blanca como un manto escarlata de vergüenza.

-Pues…-balbuceó.- como, agradecimiento. Si eso. Como agradecimiento por lo que has hecho. –confirmó, más para él que para Magnus. Lucía satisfecho de si mismo por haber encontrado una explicación plausible a su petición. Magnus sonrió para si.

-No tienes porque hacerlo. Ya me has dado las gracias ¿no? – amplió su sonrisa. Por alguna razón, no quería ponérselo tan fácil.

-Bueno, si. Pero...

-Si es solo por agradecerme, no es necesario. -Alexander resopló y murmuró algo para sus adentros. Magnus sonrió y decidió puyarle un poco. – Perdona, no te escuche. ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que no es solo por eso. Es porque quiero salir a cenar contigo.

Magnus observó detenidamente al joven.

Por su actitud durante aquellos días, Magnus podía asegurar varias cosas sobre Alexander.

Una de ellas era qué, aparte de su humildad, era retraído en cuanto a su sexualidad. Alguien con un ojo no tan experto como el de él, no se habría dado cuenta de aquel detalle. Pero Magnus si, él si que lo había notado. Había notado que Alexander se hallaba incomodo en su propia piel.

Y por todos los Dioses que él sabía lo que era sentir eso.

Lo que era querer esconderse para evitar ser lastimado, o para evitar lastimar a los demás. Esconderse por miedo a decepcionar. Y eso, era lo que lo estaba atrayendo de Alexander. Porque Alexander no pretendía ser encantador, no pretendía seducirlo. Lo estaba haciendo naturalmente, sin siquiera proponérselo y aquello por Dios que era algo delicioso de sentir. Alexander ni siquiera había demostrado ser abiertamente gay, simplemente no podía evitar ser como era.

Y para Magnus, como Alexander era, le parecía perfecto.

Luego de unos segundos, en los que ambos se midieron, con la mirada fija en el otro, Magnus asintió.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó lentamente.

Alexander abrió los ojos, sorprendido y una sonrisa de lo más encantadora y deslumbrante se encendió en sus labios.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-En serio.- corroboró Magnus. Mordiéndose un labio, asintiendo y mirándolo de arriba abajo con descaro, lentamente y causando que Alexander se sonrojara. Luego le sonrió con sensualidad.- Pero en estas condiciones no puedo "salir" a cenar a ningún lado ¿Sabes?- bromeó, alzando sus dedos para simular unas comillas en el aire al pronunciar la palabra _salir_.

Alexander soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo. –dijo y se acercó. Estaba de pie a su lado. Magnus estaba sentado así que quedaban casi a la misma altura. Y estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. – Entonces, ¿este viernes? – preguntó Alexander en un suave y ronco susurro.

Magnus sintió como se le erizaba la piel. Por todos los Dioses, Alexander lo iba a matar.

-El viernes. – accedió, asintiendo.

Pero, Alexander seguía cerca, y aun al haber zanjado la conversación, no se retiraba. Parecía estar pegado con cola en aquel lugar a su lado, y dudaba. Había duda en aquellos ojos azules, duda de si proceder a lo que quería.

Y Magnus podía, desde esa cercanía, perderse en el mar de aquellos irises azules. Eran bellos, profundos y perfectos. Brillantes como dos zafiros. Y estaban cada vez más cerca…y cerca…

Entonces, por tercera vez en aquella mañana, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, interrumpiendo a Alexander por segunda vez en su intento de acercarse a él.

Magnus no se midió al maldecir.

-¿Alec?

En el marco de la puerta asomaba la cabeza un joven rubio de la misma edad que Alexander, quizás un año menor. Era alto y de facciones marcadas y angulosas. Ojos amarillo dorados y piel clara. A Magnus no le gustó. Era demasiada luz, demasiado amarillo, demasiado rubio para ser natural.

Alexander, rápidamente, se alejó de su camilla y se giró hacia el recién llegado.

-¡Jace! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó. Había una clara nota de enfado en su voz.

Así que ese era Jace.

Magnus detalló al rubio quien, sin pedir permiso; terminó de abrir la puerta de su habitación y entró en ella. Iba vestido al igual que Alexander, con un holgado uniforme de paramédico. Solo qué, en la muy parcializada opinión de Magnus, a Alexander le sentaba mucho mejor. Era tan alto como él mismo y delgado, de musculatura fuerte, fibrosa y estirada.

El rubio, Jace, estaba enfadado también. Se había plantado en la entrada del cuarto con ambos brazos en jarras y los miraba con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

-Vine a buscarte.- le replicó a Alexander y éste se acercó un paso hacia la camilla de Magnus, tomándose de la barandilla metálica de manera defensiva. A Magnus le encantó aquel gesto involuntario.

-Te dije que nos veríamos en casa, con Izzy.

-Si, pero no estás camino _a casa_. Tienes clases en –chequeó su reloj de muñeca- cinco horas. Tienes que dormir.- le espetó el rubio de vuelta, volviendo a alzar la mirada, pretendiendo atravesar a Alexander con ella. Magnus no pudo ver si el gesto le había afectado en algo a éste.

Hubo un silencio largo, en el que pareció jugarse algo más allí. Algún reto. Su ángel suspiró y musitó.

-De acuerdo. Espérame un segundo.-le dijo al tal Jace. (¿Qué clase de nombre era "Jace" después de todo?) Luego, Alexander se giró hacia él y lo miró a los ojos. Había una sonrisa en sus labios tras todo lo tenso de su rostro. -¿Viernes?

-Viernes- confirmó Magnus, guiñándole atrevidamente un ojo a su ángel y sin importarle en lo absoluto lo que su amigo pudiera pensar.

_**N/A: eeeeeeh! Sorpresa! :D :D quise entregar el capitulo de esta semana, hoy jueves, porque estaré ocupada hasta el próximo lunes así que Voila! Que opinan? Les gusto?**_

_**Ya a partir de este capitulo, comenzaré a actualizar cada dos semanas o una semana y media. Oki? Porque vendrán a ser un poco más largos que los tres primeros. ;) **_

_**Nos vemos pronto. Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_

_**PD: En el Grupo Malec, de FB está abierto un reto de fics navideños. ¿Qué esperan para unirse y participar?**_


	6. Cap 5 Del cielo al infierno, y de vuelta

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es MÍA.**_

_**Recomendación musical: En este prólogo me inspiró "**__**Whataya Want From Me**__**" de Adam Lambert.**_

* * *

><p><strong>#5<strong>

"**Del cielo al infierno, y de vuelta"**

_-Te gusta._

_-No. Es solo una cena Izzy. No exageres._

_-Te gusta, y mucho. No te arriesgarías tanto de no ser así._

_-…solo quiero agradecerle lo que hizo._

_-Si, claro. Podrás seguir engañándote a ti mismo, hermanito. Pero yo te conozco mejor que eso. _

_-ok. Bueno. Quizás si me intriga. Quiero conocerle. Pero no me gusta…no me ha gustado nadie desde Sebastián._

_-Eso fue hace dos años Alec. No tienes porque seguir pensando en él._

_-No lo hago._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Y, ese tal Magnus. ¿Tú le gustas?_

_-¿Cómo demonios voy yo a saberlo?_

_-ah, eso es fácil Alec. Déjame conocerle. Yo te lo diré._

_-Estás loca Isabelle._

_-Puede, pero soy tu hermana. Y me amas._

* * *

><p>Tessa había ido a visitarlo el mismo día en el que Alexander le había invitado a cenar.<p>

Había llegado al hospital bien entrada la tarde, tras salir de la oficina. Estaba vestida sobriamente, con un traje verde botella a juego con una camisa gris granito y tacones altos. Se veía hermosa, contrastando con su color de cabello y haciendo juego con el de sus ojos.

Magnus había disfrutado su visita. Incluso había disfrutado de las puyas de su amiga al contarle lo de Alexander. En la opinión de Tessa, solo Magnus podía sufrir un accidente tan grave y obtener una cita con el paramédico en el proceso.

-No es una cita, Tessa. Solo vamos a comer algo.- su amiga lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te conozco desde hace siglos, Magnus Bane –exageró su amiga y Magnus rodó los ojos.- Se que no dejarás que sea "solo comer algo" ¿Te gusta el chico?

-No es tan chico. Debe tener como tu edad.

-Evades mi pregunta.

-No lo hago.

-Sí, y dos veces. ¿Te gusta? – insistió. Magnus se mordió un labio.

-Puede.

Tessa sonrió triunfante.

-Debo conocerlo. Debe ser una maravilla para dejarte así como estás.

Joder. Magnus la había extrañado.

Pero lo mejor de la visita de Tessa no había sido pasar tiempo con ella y hablar de hombres (Si Tessa no se decidía entre James de Finanzas o el tal William de Relaciones Públicas en el próximo siglo, Magnus enfermaría de algo, y sería algo serio) sino que su amiga, su genial y grandiosa amiga y socia, le había traído un celular nuevo.

Magnus no era muy apegado a las cosas materiales. Tenía demasiado y en cierto punto de su vida adulta se había hartado de tener tantas cosas y nada que le importara de verdad. Había cierto vacío en su vida que había intentado llenar por años con cosas nuevas y caras, con carros, mucha ropa, zapatos, libros, muebles y equipos electrónicos. Era un hombre, después de todo. Pero, se había dado cuenta que nada de eso llenaba ese horrible vacío dentro de él.

Para el Mundo, Magnus era un hombre vacío y frívolo. Pero la verdad era que para él, la frivolidad era una máscara que solía usar para protegerse del Mundo. Y nunca había encontrado a nadie que quisiera ver realmente detrás de esa máscara. Alguien que quisiera llenar ese vacío. ¿Querría Alexander? ¿Podría?

Aun así, materialismos de lado, eso no significaba que Magnus no necesitara un celular nuevo. Había perdido el suyo en el accidente (junto a su lamborggini negro y azul, estilo "Tron", para desdichas de desdichas) así que necesitaba uno para comunicarse con el mundo.

Y también para conseguir el número de Alexander… eso era evidente, justo y necesario.

Aquella noche había conciliado el sueño con el pensamiento puesto en su ángel. Recordando cada sonrisa, cada palabra, cada acercamiento suyo. Deseando en volver a verle, comer con él, conversar con él. Oírlo, escuchar y paladear cada una de sus palabras. Había surfeado en esas nebulosas inconsistentes que cubren la mente antes de dormir, imaginando como sería conseguir su número, poder hablar más seguido con él.

Quería conocerle.

Eso era lo que más deseaba, y lo deseaba con tanta intensidad que se estaba asustando.

Conocerlo.

Quería desvelar aquellos ojos azules, quería nadar en ellos. Quería abrazarse al calor de esa mirada. Quería apropiarse de sus labios y sentir su piel.

Se durmió poco después y por primera vez en días, no tuvo ninguna pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Catarina le había despertado.<p>

No le gustaba que lo despertaran, y menos siendo tan absurdamente temprano.

¡Eran las diez de la mañana!

Su doctora, con una sonrisa que siniestramente se parecía demasiado a la de Tessa al burlarse de él, le había dado los buenos días al entrar a su habitación y comenzar a examinarlo poco después sin ningún tipo de reparo o recato. Simplemente retiró la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, levantó su franela y comenzó a ojear las vendas de su abdomen, moviéndolas aquí y allá para saber si había cicatrizado.

Había cierta sensación desagradable al ser examinado por un doctor. Porque no te tocaban como si quisieran hacerlo. Era un tacto frío y clínico, lejano y ausente. A Magnus no le gustaba, le hacía sentirse como algún objeto. Por un momento Magnus se preguntó con algo de rencor; si les enseñarían aquello, eso de ser fríos y ausentes, en la escuela de medicina.

Suspiró y se retractó mentalmente. Seguramente todo aquello se debía a que realmente se había despertado de mal humor.

Odiaba que lo despertaran y menos si era tan temprano y menos aun si había estado soñando con su dulce y sensual ángel devorándole los labios.

-Hoy vas a ponerte en pie. Vamos a tratar de que camines un poco. - declaró Catarina y Magnus le prestó toda su atención. Desde que había despertado, Magnus había caminado casi nada. Nada, en realidad. Solo había dado par de pasos imposiblemente dolorosos hacía el lavabo y de regreso. Todo eso con la silenciosa ayuda de su, todavía anónima, enfermera. Algo de la duda y emoción debió reflejarse en su rostro porque Catarina lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. – La mayor parte del impacto del choque lo recibió el costado izquierdo de tu cuerpo. Tu espalda se vio lesionada también. No espero que tengas dificultades, pero, debes estar prevenido. Quizás no sea tan fácil.

Magnus tragó grueso y asintió. A la mención del choque, su cuerpo había revivido sus dolores como antiguos recuerdos de un mal sueño. La cortada del vidrio en su abdomen, el golpe en su columna y la de su cabeza; hasta las heridas en sus piernas habían regresado con un renovado ímpetu. Todo sumado a aquella fría emoción de pánico subiendo por su pecho. ¿Y si no podía caminar? ¿Era posible?

No. ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p>Dolía.<p>

La espalda le dolía tanto como nada le había dolido en toda su puta vida. Eran oleadas y oleadas de grandioso dolor, golpeando desde la planta de sus pies y subiendo por su columna hasta su cuello y bajando de regreso para concentrarse con una espeluznante certeza en la base de su espalda.

Allí, en ese punto cercano a su cóccix, Magnus sentía como si mil navajas muy afiladas y al rojo vivo se estuvieran clavando una y otra vez en su piel, abriendo la carne, hurgando entre trozos sanguinolentos de su piel. Ardía, dolía, quemaba.

Maldición, era horrible.

Catarina y Kaelie, su enfermera, estaban ayudándole a dar pequeños pasos a lo largo de su habitación. Pero cada vez que Magnus posaba un pie sobre el suelo, una corriente eléctrica subía por su pierna y atenazaba con un agónico y agudo dolor toda su espalda, haciéndolo gritar y gemir constantemente, mientras apretaba sin misericordia las manos de las mujeres que lo ayudaban con un estoico profesionalismo. Magnus deseaba gritarles a ellas también.

Estaba frustrado, cansado, molesto y adolorido.

Quería acostarse y que dejara de doler. Quería callar a Catarina, que dejara de decirle mil veces lo que él ya sabía. Porque si, él sabía que eso era parte de su recuperación, que pronto dejaría de doler, que necesitaba moverse para que sus músculos no se atrofiaran. Él sabía que no era para siempre, que pasaría y que pronto estaría caminando con normalidad. Magnus sabía que no era una lesión tan grave, pero que aún así le había lastimado bastante la espalda y la pierna izquierda y que debía hacer eso para recuperarse del todo.

Pero, joder, dolía como el jodido infierno. Quemaba del dolor. Magnus podía estar consciente de todo aquello, pero eso no ayudaba a que le doliera menos o que fuera más fácil.

Con rabia, tomó aire en los pulmones, dio otro paso y gritó.

* * *

><p>Catarina tenía menos de diez minutos de haberse ido cuando Alexander entró a su habitación.<p>

Debía de estar haciendo frío fuera porque el joven paramédico llevaba un suéter negro por debajo de la camisa del uniforme. Magnus lo detalló, como venía siendo su costumbre; pero ese día no sintió ninguna satisfacción en especial. No con el horrible dolor en su espalda recordándole que apenas había podido dar un par de miserables vueltas dentro de su habitación antes de pedir un descanso y desplomarse como una inútil muñeca de trapo sobre su camilla.

Se sentía tan frustrado. Quería gritar y romper cosas.

Alexander debió notar algo en su rostro, porque se acercó a él de inmediato, zanjando la distancia en un par de pasos y deteniéndose a su lado derecho con cautela. Había preocupación en esa mirada…pero a Magnus no le importó. No quería su lastima.

- ¿Magnus? ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás pálido! - Magnus no respondió. Soltó un suspiró cansado y se reacomodó sobre sus cojines. Un fuerte pinchazo a la altura de sus caderas lo hizo soltar un gemido de dolor. Alexander alzó una mano hacía él y, por primera vez desde que Magnus había estado consciente, éste tocó su rostro. Su mano estaba temblando ligeramente. Apartó el cabello de su frente y dejó el dorso de su mano sobre aquel trozo de piel. Su tacto era sublime y delicado…pero Magnus lo sentía como a través de un espejo. Él mismo se sentía ajeno y lejano. La frustración de aquella mañana le había calado como metal frío en el alma, ennegreciéndola. Alexander lo miró más preocupado aun.- Tienes mucha fiebre. Llamaré a Catarina.

Magnus alzó una mano y le tomó la de él. Deteniéndolo.

-No, déjalo. No vayas.- no quería que Catarina volviera, no quería que Kaelie volviera.

Quería estar sólo y dormir. El dolor en su espalda estaba punzando más y más hasta hacerse insoportable. Estaba dirigiéndose hacia sus extremidades, adormeciéndolas. Y ahora entendía aquel frío recorriendo su cuerpo y esa sensación de tener la piel ardiendo al mismo tiempo. Era la fiebre atacando su sistema.

Se sentía mal y la frustración estaba haciendo mella en su ánimo.

-Pero…tienes fiebre.

-No importa. –suspiró, cansado. Alexander bajó su mano pero insistió.

-Magnus, tienes mucha fiebre. Debo ir a buscar a Catarina, o a Kaelie si prefieres…

-Te dije que no importa. –Alexander frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Magnus guardó un silencio terco. Sabía que estaba siendo grosero y maleducado con quien era quizás el único ser en aquel lugar que le importaba de verdad. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era como tirar de la costra de una magulladura aunque ardiera. Como hurgar dentro de una herida de bala. Alexander examinó su rostro y luego el resto de la habitación, buscando indicios de lo que pudiera estarle sucediendo. Entonces, sus ojos azules detectaron las muletas que Catarina había dejado antes de irse y por su rostro cruzó la compresión. - ¿Hoy has caminado?

Magnus soltó un suspiro molesto. ¿Por qué ese jodido tono de lástima? No era la gran cosa. Él volvería a caminar con la misma facilidad de siempre y lo haría muy pronto. No tenían porque hablarle así ni verlo de ese modo, como si estuviera desvalido y moribundo.

-Déjalo, Alexander. –rezongó y el joven paramédico trató de componer una sonrisa compresiva y amable para él.

-No debes angustiarte. No es fácil para nadie. Ya pronto andarás bien. Ya verás que…

Magnus cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su cabeza zumbaba con un pitido constante y ensordecedor, acallando su buen juicio. La voz de Alexander se perdió dentro de la disonancia de su cerebro y él estalló.

-¡Que lo dejes! ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué mierda sigues viniendo aquí? ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡No quiero tu lástima Alexander!

Eso era todo. Lo había dicho.

Alexander había dado dos pasos inconscientes, hacia atrás, alejándose de él. Su mirada era una mezcla de dolor y rabia contenida, todo unido a la sorpresa y la preocupación. Magnus se sintió peor aun consigo mismo. Era un imbécil.

Alexander parecía pensar lo mismo.

-No tenías porque ser tan…idiota.- le espetó en voz baja. Magnus cerró la boca y soltó un suspiro.

Podría hablar y pedirle disculpas, pero sabía que no sería suficiente. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos antes de que Alexander negara con su rostro, con tristeza y se diera media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

El ángel se detuvo en la puerta y Magnus contuvo el aire.

-Alec… – murmuró, pronunciando el diminutivo por primera vez. Sonaba suave en sus labios, como una caricia.

Pero Alexander no lo escuchó, o fingió no hacerlo. Estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, con una mano en el pomo y la cabeza gancha. Magnus no podía verle el rostro.

-No siento lastima por ti, Magnus. No podría. Hay una diferencia entre sentir lástima y preocuparse por alguien que te importa. Y sigo viniendo a verte…pues, porque…bueno, eso ya deberías saberlo. –le susurró en voz bastante alta, antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

Aquella noche, Magnus no pudo dormir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: ¡Sorpresa! Este capítulo es el regalo de navidad de mi parte para todos ustedes. <strong>_

_**Nos vemos pronto, espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**¡Felices fiestas!**_


	7. Capitulo 6 Sentido de la culpa

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Cassie. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>#6<strong>

"**Sentido de la culpa"**

_-¿Hola?_

_- Hola Alexander._

_-¿Magnus?_

_-Si. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?_

_-Casi nadie me dice "Alexander", además reconocería tu voz donde fuera. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_

_-Tengo mis modos._

_-Eso parece._

_-…con Catarina. Vino hace poco a traerme un calmante para el dolor. No podía dormir. Alexander, lo siento mucho. Fui un idiota._

_-Si, lo fuiste._

_- Lo siento._

_-Ya, tranquilo. No importa._

_-Alexander…_

_-Dime._

_-Aun quiero cenar contigo._

_-Me alegra. Porque ya había elegido que cenar._

_-Entonces ¿Lo del viernes sigue en pie?_

_-Si, descuida._

_-Bien. Te espero… ¿No te molesta que te llame, o te escriba?_

_-No. En lo absoluto. Me has alegrado la guardia. _

_-Bien... entonces. Buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches Magnus. Descansa. _

…

El dolor lo había despertado en el medio de la noche.

Magnus no tenía idea de que hora era, solamente que habían pasado algunas desde que Alexander se había ido molesto con él.

Soltó un suave suspiro, agotado. Se sentía mal, física y emocionalmente. Otras vez el mismo techo blanco, otro día en aquel lugar. Había una suave luz blanca resplandeciendo en una mesilla a su lado, iluminando aquel cuarto que ya lo estaba haciendo sentir claustrofóbico. Y él, con su idiotez quizás había arruinado lo único bueno que le había pasado en aquel lugar. Lo único bueno que le había pasado en años.

Era un total y absoluto idiota.

Frustrado, hizo un movimiento algo brusco con su brazo izquierdo para restregarse los ojos y enderezarse y fue entonces cuando hubo una punzada lacerante en todo su costado izquierdo. Fue horrible. Magnus soltó un grito de dolor que debió encender algún tipo de alarma fuera de su cuarto porque escasos minutos después, Catarina y Kaelie entraron raudas a la habitación.

-Magnus ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Catarina preocupada. Había pequeñas marcas de ojeras bajo los ojos de la mujer, y su piel lucía más azulada de lo normal. Y olía a alcohol etílico, sangre seca y yodo.

Magnus sintió que se mareaba. Estaba viendo blanco del dolor, literalmente.

Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

-Duele…- gimió, señalando su costado izquierdo.

Catarina no dijo nada. Cruzó una mirada con Kaelie y entre ambas bajaron la sabana que lo cubría y le subieron la franela. Cuando Catarina miró bajo la venda, soltó un gemido angustiado muy poco profesional.

- Kaelie, busca lo necesario para volver a suturar esto. Se te abrieron los puntos Magnus.- murmuró la mujer, removiendo las vendas que cubrían la herida más grande de su costado izquierdo. Magnus soltó un pequeño grito y comenzó a respirar superficialmente, con dificultad. –Y trae también un ansiolítico.

Kaelie dio una seca cabezada y salió. Magnus aprovechó ese instante para hacer lo que le estaba matando el alma. A pesar del dolor, Magnus no podía alejar su mente de Alexander, de su rostro contraído de sorpresa, rabia y tristeza, todo por su culpa.

Por su idiotez.

-Catarina…

-No hables Magnus. –dijo la doctora con voz firme. Magnus la ignoró.

-Necesito hablar con Alexander.- Catarina detuvo sus manos solo un instante, sobre su herida y luego soltó un suspiro breve.

-Está de guardia. –musitó ella en algún lugar por su espalda. Magnus había cerrado los ojos, tratando de ignorar y evadirse de la aguda punzada que comenzaba a corroer sus costados, su abdomen y toda su columna, enviando gloriosas cuotas de intensísimo dolor a todo su sistema. Si, prefería pensar en Alexander, enojado o no, e ignorar aquella tortura. Catarina volvió a hablarle. – Alec está de guardia nocturna toda esta semana. – le informó ella.

Fue un comentario casi al azar, al aire. Pero algo dentro de Magnus le decía que no había nada de azar en lo que Catarina le decía.

-¿Alec?- le preguntó a Catarina con voz ronca, reparando por primera vez en la familiaridad con la que la doctora trataba al paramédico. Ella lo había acomodado de nuevo boca arriba y ahora estaba trabajando en algo sobre la mesilla de noche. -¿Lo conoces bien?

Catarina sonrió suavemente.

-Lo conozco desde que era un niño. A él y a todos los Ligthwood. Sus hermanos Isabelle y Max, y a Maryse y Robert. Son sus padres. –Magnus la miraba con atención. El dolor seguía latiendo sobre su costado, constante y punzante, pero Magnus estaba obteniendo resultados en su trabajo de ignorarlo. Catarina lo miró con una sonrisa suave pero torcida en los labios, una sonrisa que era casi una burla amistosa y lo volvió a girar sobre su costado antes de seguir hablándole.- Robert es colega mío aquí en el hospital y Maryse es una diplomática…-suspiró – Alec es un buen chico. ¿Por qué necesitas hablar con él?

Magnus trató de digerir toda la información y tardó un par de segundos para responderle.

-Fui un idiota con él. Necesito arreglarlo. – su murmullo fue algo adolorido y avergonzado.

Magnus no pudo ver el rostro de Catarina al él decir eso.

Lo que si pudo fue oír lo siguiente que Catarina le dijo, algo que causo que algo dentro de él (la misma bestia salvaje que había vibrado con la sonrisa de Alec par de días atrás, bestia que bien podría ser algún dragón o algo de iguales proporciones) vibrara con regocijo, emoción y algo que bien podría ser vergüenza.

-Alec no suele dormir aquí ¿sabes? Además de este trabajo con guardias de doce horas, tiene clases casi todos los días en la Universidad. Así que se va directamente a su casa para descansar todo lo que pueda. Es un chico responsable.

Magnus se quedó mirando hacia la pared. Cada segundo, a cada palabra, sentía que aquella bestia en su estomago (que no eran mariposas, con Alec jamás serían mariposas. Era un dragón, sin dudas) crecía y rugía, calentándolo por dentro.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- le preguntó par de segundos después. Su boca se había secado un poco. Se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos.

Sintió como Catarina había terminado de remover sus vendajes.

-Porque Alexander, en tres años; ha dormido aquí solo tres veces. – Magnus giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Catarina. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Había una suave advertencia, pero a la vez había complicidad y calidez. – Y esas veces fueron las tres noches en los que tú estuviste inconciente.

Magnus abrió al máximo sus ojos, despegando sus labios para hablar cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de nuevo dando paso a Kaelie.

Magnus cerró la boca y se tragó sus emociones por un rato más.

Había sido un idiota, pero ya no más.

….

Después que Catarina le cosiera la herida de nuevo, le diera un sedante para la noche y se fuera, Magnus tomó su celular con dedos ansiosos. Sentía el aparato con un tacto lejano, como si tuviera guantes de látex.

Marcó el número que le había dado Catarina que, ahora más que su doctora; era su amiga.

Hacía mucho que no tenía esa sensación de excitación en la boca del estomago. Esos horripilantes nervios que te ardían hasta la garganta, impidiéndote respirar. Ese temblor estupido en la punta de tus dedos y ese salivar nervioso tras morder tus labios una y otra vez.

Ese odioso y horrible momento previo a la primera llamada.

Se sentía como un jodido crío de dieciséis años.

Entonces, recordó las palabras de Catarina antes de irse y sonrió.

"_-Un sueño sin acción es sólo una ilusión._

_-Daisaku Ikeda dijo eso. _

_-Correcto. Toma, éste es su número. Puedes tomar una acción, o puedes dejar que siga siendo una ilusión. Tu decides Magnus"_

Él decidió.

Y marcó.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buenas noches mis queridos y amados lectores! aqui vengo, como prometí, entregando el siguiente capitulo de Deuda de Vida. Considerenlo un regalo de Reyes. XD<em>**

**_quiero saber, primero que todo, como recibieron el año? todos bien? Espero que si._**

**_Segundo, que les parece el fic? la trama ira LENTA, pero es bien extensa. Les prometo muchas sorpresas más adelante._**

**_Tercero...Me extrañaron? YO SI! un mundo._**

**_Sepan que voy a actualizar cada UNA SEMANA Y MEDIA O DOS, osea, cada 10 dias aproximadamente. oki?_**

**_cualquier cosa, mi beta y hermana, actualizará por mi. (aplausos a ella, la amo)_**

**_Ya, eso es todo por hoy. Me despido._**

_**Gracias a: lallalalal, pain-99, Agatha Scarleet, Rumiko No Haru, Mafer, Karen y un Guest por sus comentarios. En serio me animan mis días. GRACIAS 3**_

**_Kisses_**

**_IL_**


	8. Capitulo 7 Pequeños cambios

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es MÍA.**_

N/A: Buenas buenas. Hoy traigo un nuevo capitulo como prometí.

Pero primero, voy a tomarme la libertad de contarles algo que, al menos para mi, es importante aunque puede que ustedes se salten toda esta chachara lo que sería muy sabio de su parte. Como saben (si alguien ha cometido la locura de leer mi perfil) estoy escribiendo mi propia novela (que terminó siendo una trilogía) lo cual me lleva casi toda mi imaginación y mi tiempo libre, que de por si ya es muy escaso. Así que estaba yo hace un par de semanas, con cuatro archivos Word abiertos, Deuda de vida, dos de mis otros de fics y mi libro, cuando me dije "no puedo con todo, voy a enloquecer" Mi mente estaba apunto de estallar mientras todos gritaban esperando su turno por ser escritos. Casi abandono. Casi. Leí toda mi lista de fics pendientes, de capítulos que debo; he hice una elección. Es verdad, no puedo con todo. Pero tampoco puedo abandonar.

Fue entonces cuando me metí a leer sus comentarios y me quedé maravillada ante tantas reacciones, tantas palabras tan hermosas. Así que elegí. Deuda de vida se ha metido dentro de mi cabeza y es una historia que necesito contar, por mi, por ustedes. Por Magnus y Alec. Y me dije, que menos aun podía abandonar cuando hubiera; así fuera una sola persona allá afuera, esperando por leerme. Así que; eso. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen, porque saber que están ahí afuera, detrás de esa pantalla, leyendo lo que escribo, me ayuda a continuar. Gracias.

Ahí les va el capitulo. Es muy especial.

Recomendación musical: Afertmath de Adam Lambert. ;)

# 7

"**Pequeños cambios bajo un mismo techo blanco."**

_-¿Podrías quitar esa cara? Al menos durante el resto de la guardia._

_-¿Qué cara?_

_-Tienes esa cara. Esa cara de "estoy enamorado como un idiota"._

_-No estoy enamorado. Solo me llamo y solo vamos a cenar. Ya cálmate._

_-Te conozco. Tienes la misma expresión que cuando Sebastián._

_-Jace._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Vete a la mierda. _

….

Cuando al día siguiente Magnus despertó, su primera visión fue del mismo techo blanco de su habitación en el Hospital General de Nueva York. El mismo techo desde hacía casi una semana ya.

Despertó, sintiendo que estaba aun dormido.

Despertó, con aquella sensación angustiosa, odiosa y desesperante de estar viviendo una y otra vez el mismo jodido Dejavu.

Despertó y decidió que ya era suficiente, que iba a caminar, que no dejaría que otra semana de su vida se viera consumida bajo aquel odioso techo blanco.

Magnus despertó y, después de un largo suspiro, tomó una decisión.

…

Había comido algo más de lo normal aquella mañana.

Cuando Kaelie entró en su habitación a eso de las nueve de la mañana para traerle el desayuno, Magnus ya se había sentado mucho más derecho de lo que se había sentado en los días anteriores, con la espalda erguida; ignorando lo mejor posible todo dolor en su cuerpo, o al menos la gran mayoría de ellos y lo que era más importante de todo, más que estar sentado…

Esa mañana cuando Kaelie le trajo el desayuno, Magnus tenía una nueva resolución:

Aquel día iba a comer. Se lo iba a comer todo (incluso los vegetales al vapor que detestaba) e iba a pedir más. Iba a reunir energías, iba a comer. Iba a bajarse de aquella estúpida camilla.

Iba a caminar.

Catarina se lo había dejado muy claro.

"_-Necesitas seguir practicando Magnus. Debes forzar un poco tus músculos para que encuentren tu equilibrio de nuevo. Tienes que seguir practicando. Cada día dolerá un poco menos y caminaras un poco más. Usa las muletas, apóyate en ellas y pronto habrás salido de esto._

_- Estoy cansado de estar aquí…_

_-Si logras caminar con más fluidez, te daré de alta. Pero para eso debes estar fuerte y seguir practicando."_

Así que, Magnus iba a caminar. Iba a practicar e iba a caminar como que se llamaba Magnus Bane.

…..

Estaba solo y todo le dolía.

Dolía, punzaba, ardía y _dolía_.

Dolía mucho. Demasiado. Sus piernas temblaban y había un sudor frío y perlado en su frente que estaba comenzando a bajar hacía su cuello y pecho.

Estaba cansado y dolía como el jodido infierno. Como si las brazas ardientes del mismísimo demonio mayor le estuvieran quemando los músculos y las arterias de su espalda baja.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Iba a seguir. Había tomado una resolución. Había decidido no dejarse vencer por un simple dolor, no iba a dejar que eso afectara su ánimo. Y Magnus era terco e impetuoso. Una vez que una idea se metía en su cabeza, no había manera que esta saliera.

Iba a seguir y seguir y seguir y….

Su pie izquierdo tocó el suelo, su pierna tembló y la puerta de su habitación se abrió al mismo instante en que él caía al suelo y soltaba un grito de dolor.

-¡Magnus!

Alzó la cabeza y su escaso aliento desapareció de sus pulmones.

Era Alexander.

….

Aquello debía ser un sueño. O una alucinación.

Era la única explicación lógica. ¿O no?

Porque, poder sentir los brazos de Alexander rodeándolo por el pecho y espalda, sentir el cuerpo de Alexander, caliente, delicado y delicioso tan cerca del suyo, respirando por sobre la altura de sus pómulos, apartando el cabello de su frente con el aire expulsado de aquella boca tan _jodidamente sensual, _y ayudándolo a recargar su peso sobre su propio cuerpo…todo eso tenía que ser un sueño.

O una alucinación.

Si, era eso. Se había caído. Había decidido comenzar a practicar con las odiosas muletas, lo había hecho a lo estupido cuando estaba solo en la habitación, sin ayuda de nadie porque él era Magnus Bane; sus piernas le habían fallado, había caído, se había golpeado la cabeza y ahora estaba alucinando.

O soñando.

-¿Magnus? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

Pero aquella voz sonaba real. ¿Se puede alucinar de manera tan real?

Quizás si. Si el golpe era lo suficientemente fuerte. Fue entonces cuando su alucinación de Alexander, aquella que había conjurado su mente obsesionada con el joven sexy paramédico, lo abrazó cálidamente. Y su Aleclucinación olía a café, a café y medicamentos. A café, medicamentos y jabón dulce de manzana verde.

No puedes alucinar un olor. No de esa manera. No sin ayuda de alguna droga, al menos.

Alec, ese Alexander que lo estaba abrazando y ayudando a sentarse mejor sobre el frío y duro suelo de la habitación, el Alexander que lo miraba a los ojos con preocupación, ese Alexander _tenía_ que ser real.

Quizás Magnus no alucinaba.

Parpadeó. Su corazón, aunque latía de manera ensordecedora contra su pecho, se había ralentizado. Estaba pausado con su pum, pum, pum al ritmo de su acercamiento a Alexander. Porque Magnus se acercaba.

Aún, en alguna parte dentro de él, de su mente cansada y adolorida, había algo que le seguía gritando que ese Alexander no era real y que no estaba tan cerca.

Se acercó un poco más, tomó una de sus mejillas con una mano firme, sorprendiéndose de lo real que podía fingir su mente que era aquel tacto; lo haló hacia si, mezcló sus alientos y lo besó.

Para ser un sueño o una alucinación, aquel era un beso muy real.

Magnus cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar.

…..

Alexander movía sus labios. Era un roce delicado, casi fútil y efímero. Como la caricia de una pluma.

Era una respuesta cautelosa y tímida, como el mismo Alec. Con un dejo de firmeza al afincar los dedos sobre su piel, ahí donde sus cuerpos hacían contacto además de sus labios.

Y de pronto, Magnus se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando. Que no estaba alucinando. Se dio cuenta de que aquello era real y no fruto de su imaginación obsesionada y cansada.

Alexander le estaba respondiendo el beso.

Magnus se separó para tomar un poco de aire y con los ojos aun cerrados pudo escuchar con total claridad como Alec soltaba un breve jadeo. Abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

Estaba sin aliento.

Aquel beso, breve y fugaz, había sido una de las cosas más deliciosas que Magnus había probado en su vida. Quedaba en sus labios el sabor a Alec. Un sabor que le era tan nuevo como único y especial.

Alexander lo miraba expectante, con sorpresa y timidez al mismo tiempo. Con ambos ojos, azules como zafiros, fijos en él. Y esos ojos resplandecían.

Magnus negó con su rostro, con incredulidad. No podía asimilar tal belleza, tal perfección en un solo ser. Era inconcebible.

-Eres…real…-jadeó, suavemente. Sin dar crédito a sus ojos y sus sentidos. Su corazón palpitaba con inusitada rapidez.

Alexander le sonrió con una timidez y sorpresa que a Magnus le pareció encantadora.

Le sonrió; justo antes de que las últimas fuerzas de Magnus lo abandonaran y perdiera el conocimiento.

….

Un techo blanco.

_Ese_ techo blanco. Era el mismo techo blanco, el mismo de siempre. El mismo techo desde hacía ya una semana.

Magnus suspiró. Había dormido demasiado. Había un sonido de agua corriendo en algún lugar, pasos afuera de su habitación, los altavoces del hospital y, en alguna parte, un niño llorando.

-Despertaste.

Magnus parpadeó y trató de sentarse erguidamente.

Alexander estaba en su cuarto.

Entonces, todo volvió a su mente.

Sus intentos de caminar a solas, su caída, la llegada de Alec, su preocupación, el intento de ayudarle y luego…Magnus le besó.

Y Alexander le había besado de vuelta.

Magnus se irguió lo mejor que pudo y luego lo miró. Alec había salido del baño de su habitación. Tenía el rostro húmedo y un pequeño paño en la mano. Cuando se sentó, Magnus sintió como su cerebro parecía flotar en gelatina acida, quemando toda su cabeza. Con un gesto de dolor absoluto, se llevó la mano derecha a la sien.

Alexander se acercó y lo miró con ojos brillantes y preocupados.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás mareado?- Magnus negó con la cabeza.

Pero eso resultó ser una mala idea. Su cabeza dio una fuerte puntada en protesta.

-No, pero siento como si algún jodido caballo me hubiera pateado la cabeza. – Alexander estaba cerca, pero no tanto como para poder tocarlo.

-¿Quieres que llame a Catarina? – le preguntó entonces el paramédico, con cautela y duda en la voz. Magnus recordó su rabieta la tarde anterior y se arrepintió horriblemente.

-No…no es algo grave. Estoy bien. Solo estoy algo cansado.

- Hacías los ejercicios. ¿No es cierto? – Magnus asintió y Alec soltó un suspiro.

Magnus no quería hablar de ello. Era como una debilidad y no quería que Alexander lo viera de esa manera. No quería que Alexander sintiera lastima por él.

Pero Alexander no sentía lastima por él ¿no era cierto? No…Alexander se preocupaba por él. Eso le había dicho. A Alexander le preocupaba él.

Magnus suspiró.

-Catarina me dijo que no podía darme de alta hasta que no caminara con más firmeza.

-Y tu quieres irte pronto de aquí. ¿Es eso?- Alexander había retirado la mirada. Su rostro estaba oculto por un suave manto rojizo en sus mejillas y el fleco de su cabello azabache. Pero Alexander no lo miraba.

Y a Magnus le dolió la falta de esa mirada sobre si mismo. Era como una adicción. Como beber café por las mañanas para obligar al cuerpo a mantenerse despierto.

-Quiero volver a mi casa. – aceptó, con suavidad. No tenía ni idea de porque, pero Alexander parecía algo ausente. Y eso no le gustaba. Así que Magnus decidió agregar algo de su inevitable verdad.- Extraño a Presidente.

Perfecto. Alexander había vuelto a mirarlo.

-¿Presidente?

-Mi gato. – Explicó Magnus.- Mi gato no puede vivir sin mí…-agregó, dramáticamente.- Aunque Catarina lo está alimentando mientras estoy aquí. Pero estoy seguro de que el pobre debe estar pasando las noches en terrible aburrimiento. – Alexander sonreía. Magnus se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego se alzó de hombros. – Eso o la pequeña bestia ha hecho fiesta con las telas importadas de mi despacho y los cojines de seda china de mi sofá; en cuyo caso, asaré al pequeño demonio a la parrilla en cuanto vuelva.

Alexander rió.

-Entonces Iglesia no te caerá nada bien.

Esta vez fue el turno de Magnus para mirar interrogativamente a su suave ángel, alzando una de sus cejas.

-¿Iglesia?

-Es mi gato. –Se explicó Alexander y, luego de un par de segundos agregó.- Es mi propio _Gato Endemoniado._

Y Magnus soltó una carcajada. Una risa nueva, amplia y fresca. Una de esas risas que incluyen los ojos y el alma. Rió con ganas.

Cuando terminó de reír, Alexander lo miraba con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y algo sonrojado, sorprendido. Magnus alzó de nuevo una de sus cejas y preguntó.

-¿Qué?

Alec cerró sus labios y sonrió débilmente.

-No te había escuchado reír.-susurró.

Magnus le guiñó un ojo.

-Antes, no había tenido razón para reír, dulzura.

Alexander amplió su sonrisa y Magnus sintió qué el dragón que tenía viviendo en su interior desde que había conocido al joven paramédico, soltaba una especie de ronroneo por sus fauces, soltando una llamarada de fuego (fuego azul, como los ojos de Alexander) que subió hasta su pecho y lo calentó por dentro.

Alec dio un paso extra y se sujetó a la barandilla de su camilla, a milímetros de su mano. Magnus podía sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo y olía de nuevo la piel de Alexander. Aquella extraña pero deliciosa mezcla de café, alcohol etílico o medicamentos y jabón de manzana verde.

Alexander extendió su mano hacia él y Magnus alzó la mirada, fijándola en su ángel de manera interrogadora.

Su ángel particular, aunque cubierto de sonrojo y vergüenza, sonreía, aun con su mano extendida hacia él.

-¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? - Magnus abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Era una broma? ¿Alexander, su ángel, ayudándole con sus ejercicios? .Alexander pareció notar su duda y su rostro enrojeció dos tonos más.- Solo…si quieres. Ya sabes, soy paramédico. Puedo ayudarte. Y no tengo guardia hasta la tarde y…sino quieres, puedo llamar a Catarina. Pero quería que supieras que podemos hacer esto juntos… O sigue solo. Yo…

Joder, Magnus estaba jodido. Jodido de verdad. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Su corazón se hallaba completamente cautivado por ese ángel. Por su ángel.

Entonces, antes de que Alexander pudiera seguir tropezándose con su propia lengua; antes de que pudiera arrepentirse o huir, antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, Magnus alzó su mano y tomó aquella que le esperaba extendida y expectante.

La tomó con firmeza, dejando la calidez de Alec fluir por sus dedos.

-De acuerdo, Alexander. Hagamos esto juntos.- le dijo, al tomar su mano

Esa noche, por primera vez en días, Magnus durmió en completa paz.

* * *

><p><em>Y con eso me despido por otra semana y media. Los amo. Gracias a todos por seguir el fic, por comentar aquí y en el Grupo. Son un amor.<em>

_Respondo aqui el mensaje de Karen: Mi año comenzo muy bien linda, gracias. Me fui de vacaciones con mi familia una semana y pues pude descanzar un poco. Gracias por preguntar! eres un amor. Como dije arriba, no, no lo voy a dejar incompleto. Aunque tengo mucho encima, seguire hasta el final, es una promesa. Yo tambien les extrañe XD Si, diez dias es el maximo para actualizar, creo. Cualquier cosa estaria avisando por aqui o por el Grupo en el Facebook. Repito, gracias por leer y comentar, eres una dulzura. Muchas gracias! Me hace muy feliz que te guste el fic. Un abrazo enorme para ti._

_GRACIAS A TODOS por comentar, a los nuevos y viejos. XD Los quiero._

_Kisses_

_IL_


	9. Capitulo 8 Ambrosia

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es MÍA.**_

_**N/A: Buenas mis corazones brillantes. Mis queridos Nefilim y subterráneos. Espero todos estén muy bien. Aquí traigo el nuevo cap de Deuda de Vida. Me costó horrores terminarlo porque sentía que el final estaba quedando muy apresurado. Luego mi amada Beta (Tenchi Uchiha, la mejor hermana del mundo) me confirmó que si, que estaba cometiendo el error que creía estar cometiendo XD. Así que edite, lei, borré, escribí, volví a borrar y volví a escribir. Aquí el resultado final. **_

_**Les dejo este capitulo como regalo a los 200 miembros del Grupo Malec. Gente, estoy enormemente honrada y agradecida con ustedes, son magníficos como Magnus y sensuales como Alec. XD No, en serio. Estoy muy orgullosa de haber creado el primer (y hasta ahora, único) Grupo Malec en Facebook. Gracias a todos por pertenecer a él, son personistas maravillosas. Les amo.**_

_**Ale, me cayo y les dejo leer. Ya entendí.**_

_**Recomendación musical: Especialmente dedicado a las que aman el Malec y a Adam, escuchen **_**Never close your eyes**_** de mi amor eterno, **_**Adam Lambert. **_**(¿Supieron que lanza su nuevo sencillo en Abril? *-* ¡Accio Abril!) **_

* * *

><p>#7<p>

"**Ambrosia"**

_-Catarina... ¿Estás ocupada?_

_-Hola Alec. No, estoy libre. Pasa, siéntate. ¿Para que necesitabas hablar conmigo?_

_-Quería saber que posibilidad había en que le dieras a Magnus el alta mañana._

_-Alec; sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso._

_-No te lo pido por mi Catarina. Te lo pido por él. Magnus…está incomodo aquí. Sé que progresaría mejor en su casa._

_-No puedes garantizar eso, y yo no puedo tomar el riesgo. Es mi paciente, Alec._

_-Lo sé. Pero también sé que él mejoraría en su casa, al menos su estado de ánimo y eso influye mucho en una recuperación de un accidente como el suyo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Mientras más pronto vuelva a la normalidad el paciente, mejor se recupera._

_-Pero no puedo estar segura de que Magnus cumpla con la rutina que necesita, no puedo monitorearlo desde su casa. Lo necesito aquí por lo menos hasta el lunes. Son solo tres días más. No es mucho._

_-Para él si lo es. Lo sé. _

_-Le has tomado mucho aprecio ¿no es cierto?_

_-Tu… ¿Tu le diste mi numero?_

_-Si._

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Porque él dijo que había sido un idiota. Su sinceridad aplastante me pareció un gran punto a su favor._

_- Si, bueno. Eso ya no importa. Lo que importa es su recuperación. Yo puedo ayudarle, estar al pendiente. _

_- No puedo dejar que hagas eso, Alec. Robert…_

_-Mi padre me trae sin cuidado Catarina. Además, no es contra las reglas del hospital visitar a un amigo, así este haya sido un paciente, una vez dado de alta. Y sobre sus ejercicios y recuperación, estaría ayudándolo como parte de mi pasantía, si quieres. Y te daría a ti cada informe de sus progresos._

_-Eres un gran doctor, Alexander._

_-Aun no me gradúo. _

_-No necesitas el titulo._

_-¿Eso significa que le darás el alta?_

_-Si. Pero debes informarme cada día de sus progresos. ¿De acuerdo? Y debes tener cuidado. Puede que no sea contra las reglas del hospital, pero tu padre y los demás del Consejo…_

_-Lo sé. Tendré cuidado. Es que, yo…yo quiero ayudarle, Catarina._

_-Ya lo has hecho. Estoy segura. _

* * *

><p>Era viernes.<p>

Desde que despertara aquella mañana, Magnus no dejaba de repetírselo como si fuera un absurdo mantra.

Era viernes, viernes, viernes, viernes, viernes…

EL viernes. Cuando comería con Alexander.

Joder, estaba nervioso. Por fuera, Magnus era todo seguridad, eso era indiscutible; sentado muy erguido, con una pierna elegantemente cruzada sobre la otra en una actitud relajada (que no sentía en lo absoluto) en uno de los muebles para invitados que ocupaban su habitación, Magnus era la viva imagen de la seguridad. Pero en el fondo, muy, muy, muy en el fondo, Magnus estaba lleno de nervios.

Pegajosos nervios de primerizo. De esos que no sentía desde que era un crío y había dado su primer beso.

Aquella noche, después de hacer sus ejercicios y tomar suficientes medicamentos para el dolor como para adormecer a un caballo; Magnus había logrado vestirse lo mejor que pudo dada las circunstancias. Llevaba una sencilla camisa de seda a la que había dejado sin cerrar los últimos tres botones plateados, haciendo juego con unos pantalones gris oscuro que se le ajustaban perfectamente a sus largas piernas. Había sufrido para colocarse aquellos pantalones, era cierto, pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena, se dijo Magnus al verse en el espejo horriblemente pequeño del baño.

Pero ahora, cuando se hacían más de las siete de la noche, después de que una enfermera, que no era Kaelie, le trajera su bandeja de la cena herméticamente tapada, Magnus comenzaba a preguntarse si todo aquel esfuerzo habría sido en vano. Se preguntaba, vagamente, si Alexander no acudiría.

No sería la primera vez que le sucediera algo así, claro está. Magnus había sufrido tanto en el tema del amor y los romances que en algún punto de su vida pensó en escribir un libro al respecto…para prevenir a otras personas de tener malas citas, o ninguna cita en lo absoluto.

Quizás Alexander se había olvidado de su cena. O quizás se había arrepentido. Después de todo… ¿Magnus no había insistido en que no era necesario? ¿Magnus mismo no le había echado a gritos de su habitación, cuando Alexander solo quería apoyarlo? Quizás Alexander se lo había replanteado, y no quería cenar con un idiota malagradecido como él. Quizás simplemente Alexander no había querido cenar con él desde un principio, pero se sentía obligado a hacerlo…

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Magnus hizo a un lado la bandeja de la cena del hospital, sin destaparla y tomó el control del televisor, comenzando un zapping sin ver nada realmente. Consiguió una reposición de "Project Runway" y lo dejó… Heidi Klum se veía terrible con aquel vestido. Soltó un suspiro largo y doloroso y se recostó mejor en el mueble, mirando hacia el aparato colgado en la pared.

Al día siguiente, llamaría a Tessa y le diría que lo sacara de ahí. Costara lo que costara. Magnus quería irse a su casa. Quería irse de aquel lugar…quería…

La puerta se abrió.

Magnus bajó la mirada.

Y su corazón dio un salto mortal hacia atrás dentro de su pecho.

_Alexander_.

-Lo siento por llegar tan tarde, Magnus. Pero no conseguía quien me reemplazara en la guardia de hoy y Jace no quería hacerla solo…

Era Alexander. Alexander sonrojado hasta el cuero cabelludo. Alexander, su ángel, sonrojado, sudado, hermoso, con la respiración alterada y ojos brillantes. Alexander vestido con un jean desgarrado en los muslos y un sueter negro de cuello alto.

Magnus sintió como el mundo entero se detenía, como su cerebro se desconectaba y tuvo una visión.

Definitivamente, estaba jodido. Aquel chico sería su perdición.

Era la primera vez que Magnus sentía aquella chispa de clarividencia en su vida. Aquel tipo de revelación celestial de los dioses, aquella voz omnipresente que le dictaba un destino ineludible y predeterminado por las potencias del éter.

Estaba seguro, Alexander Ligthwood sería su perdición.

Magnus inspiró aire profundamente por una vez antes de sonreírle suavemente a su ángel y enderezarse nuevamente.

-Descuida. No es tan tarde. –Alexander lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Magnus sonrió aun más e indicó hacia el centro de su habitación.- Adelante, pasa y ponte cómodo.- invitó, con una cómica parodia de su brazo bueno. El otro estaba aun cubierto de vendas por debajo de la suave y costosa tela de su camisa.

Alexander botó aire, al parecer aliviado y sonrió tímidamente. Era una sonrisa cautivadora, con medio lado de sus labios apenas alzados en el gesto, pero con sus ojos brillantes y juguetones. Era más una sonrisa con la mirada. Magnus se vio obligado a morderse el labio por dentro.

Era increíble lo que un sencillo e inocente gesto de aquel chico lograba causar en él. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al más mínimo movimiento de Alexander, como si hubiera sido programado de aquella manera. Alexander sonreía, y Magnus sentía como su mundo entero se derretía, como su boca se humedecía, al desear contacto inmediato con aquellos labios. Era absurdo…cosa de niños.

Por Dios, necesitaba autocontrol.

Pero entonces; recordó el sabor.

El sabor delicado de aquellos labios que apenas habían tocado los suyos por unos cuantos segundos, en aquel limbo que precedió a su inconciencia. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Aquel sabor dulce, aquel movimiento tentativo y tímido, aquella respuesta apenas perceptible, había sido fruto de su imaginación? ¿Había sido un sueño aquel beso que había durado un instante pero que, en el flujo temporal subjetivo; había persistido toda una eternidad? Magnus sabía que no, sabía que había sido real.

Y también sabía que en ese punto de su encrucijada mental, necesitaba volver a sentirlo, volver a probarlo. Aunque solo fuera para determinar el contexto real o ficticio de aquel momento.

Alexander arrastró una silla y se sentó frente a él. Magnus sonrió. De aquella manera, parecía que Alexander fuera un psicólogo analizando a su paciente más problemático.

Sin perder su sonrisa, que había dejado de ser suave y se había convertido en predadora, Magnus tomó el brazo de Alexander, lo obligó a ponerse de pie y lo haló…

-¿Qué…?

…Hasta dejarlo caer sentado a su lado sobre el largo mueble de cuero marrón. Era un mueble feo, e incomodo. Pero para Magnus en aquel momento era sinónimo de perfección, del oasis.

Alec lo miraba algo azorado.

-Vamos a cenar juntos. Vienes aquí como mi cita, no como mi doctor o algo así.- se explicó Magnus. Los ojos de Alexander expresaron incomprensión. – Desde esa silla parecías mi psicólogo. Y créeme, eso no es sexy para una primera cita. Podemos dejar los juegos de doctor/paciente para más adelante.- agregó, disfrutando completamente el pleno sonrojo que cubrió a su ángel al comprender sus palabras. Lo dejó digerirlo y luego rió.- Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas así ¿Lo sabías?

Por supuesto, eso no ayudó a Alexander a disminuir su color. Lo que logró fue fruncir su entrecejo.

-Odio mi color. Es muy…evidente. Mi piel es demasiado clara y todo se me marca muy fácil. – Alexander hablaba mirando hacia algún punto a la altura de sus rodillas y mientras, Magnus no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Pues a mi eso me parece algo sexy. – le halagó. Alexander no respondió. Entonces, para aligerar la tensión que él mismo había creado, Magnus cambió el tema de conversación por uno que quizás recolectaría mejores frutos. – Y… ¿Qué vamos a comer?- preguntó, alzando una ceja y mirando a su alrededor. Como si esperara que con un chasquido de dedos apareciera mágicamente una mesa de restaurante dispuesta frente a él.

Alec levantó la mirada y buscó a su alrededor inquisitivamente hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la bandeja que la enfermera anónima le había traído minutos antes.

-¿No has abierto tu cena?

-No. Pensaba que tu y yo íbamos a comer.- recalcó con énfasis- Y para serte sincero, no me apetece los vegetales al vapor del hospital como cena en una primera cita, Alexander.

Por primera vez, desde que Magnus lo conociera, Alexander sonrió con orgullo.

Magnus alzó una ceja.

-Y vamos a cenar. Anda, abre la bandeja.- le dijo, estirándose un poco para tomar la bandeja con sus manos. Magnus trató de ignorar el olor y el calor de su cuerpo cuando éste lo rozó al hacer aquel movimiento.

Tragó grueso y contó mentalmente hasta cinco mientras Alexander le alcanzaba la bandeja. Esta era más grande de lo normal. Y pesada. Y por los bordes sellados se filtraba un olor a gratinado que no había percibido minutos antes por motivos de su ofuscamiento mental. Olía delicioso, a bechamel recién horneada. Su estomago gruñó levemente y Magnus pudo percibir una sonrisita de suficiencia en los labios de Alexander.

El gesto le pareció enormemente sexy.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó, cuando Alexander acomodó una pequeña mesilla plástica entre los dos y depositó allí su cena y dos juegos de cubiertos. Aquello, a su parecer, estaba lejos de ser una cena romántica.

-Ábrela.- le insistió su ángel y Magnus obedeció.

La boca se le hizo agua. Levantó la mirada hacia a aquel ángel hermoso y le preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo…lograste…?

-¿Hacer que cocinaran pollo con miel al graten? –Alec sonrió, tímidamente.- Conozco a las chicas de la cafetería desde que era un niño. Solo les pedí el favor de que me dejaran cocinar…esta mañana me vine antes de las clases y dejé todo listo. No creo que haya quedado muy bien. Es la primera vez que hago algo así.

Magnus tragó grueso, de nuevo, y su corazón latió con dolorosa fuerza, queriendo salir desbocado de su pecho.

-¿Tu lo cocinaste?

-Eh…si…aunque, no lo sé… quizás ni te guste.

Oh, _Dios misericordioso_. Era demasiado.

Se retractaba de su anterior pensamiento. Aquella cena era la más romántica a la que jamás lo habían invitado.

Era perfecta.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo ni por un solo segundo, Magnus se inclinó sobre la mesilla entre ambos, haló el rostro de Alexander y lo dejó a centímetros del suyo, aspirando su aroma dulce y fuerte a la vez. Era embriagante. Delicioso.

-Me encanta. – le susurró y Alec le sonrió.

Magnus no pudo soportarlo, y en un instante; unió sus labios.

Fue un beso pausado, corto pero lento, efusivo. Alexander se lo devolvió, marcando un ritmo cauteloso.

Esta vez, Magnus estaba conciente, sin ningún golpe en la cabeza. Estaba despierto y podía sentir el movimiento delicado y tímido de los labios de Alexander, podía sentir su sabor bailando en su paladar. Podía sentir su calor rodeándolo, su respiración golpeando su rostro, la piel bajo suave bajo sus dedos.

Podía ver las estrellas bajo sus propios párpados.

Se separó y abrió los ojos. Su ángel lo miraba con sus pupilas dilatadas, con una sonrisa tímida danzando en sus labios húmedos y la piel blanca cubierta de color.

Era…perfecto.

* * *

><p>Magnus había perdido la noción del tiempo.<p>

_-¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar?_

_-Tienes que hacerlo en mi casa sino quieres morir envenenado por Isabelle._

_-¿Tu hermana?_

Alexander sonrió. El mundo de Magnus comenzó a ir más lento.

_-Si. Es mi hermana menor. Mi hermano se llama Maxwell, aunque todo le decimos Max. Tiene diez años. _

Había perdido la noción del tiempo por Alec y sus sonrisas, por Alec y las historias de sus hermanos. Por él, por Alexander Gideon Ligthwood.

_-¿Y Jace? _

_- oh…Jace es como mi hermano. Pero, es complicado. Es mi mejor amigo, por decirlo así. Mis padres lo criaron después de que asesinaran a los suyos. _

…Por Alec y su increíble calidez y aplastante sinceridad.

Magnus había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo.

* * *

><p>Resultaba que Alec era el mayor de cuatro hermanos. Dos de sangre y uno adoptivo y que, a partir de los dieciocho, más o menos, le había tocado cuidar de sus hermanos prácticamente a él solo.<p>

Maryse, su madre, era diplomática del Estado y había sido transferida a Moscow cuando Alexander cumplió los diecisiete, y Robert, su padre, era director y jefe del Consejo de la Sociedad Médica de Nueva York, por lo cual vivía prácticamente en el hospital y no tenía tiempo para ver a sus hijos.

Cuando transfirieron a Maryse, según le dijo Alec, los hijos de los LightWood, aunque tuvieron la oportunidad, se rehusaron a mudarse a Rusia y decidieron seguir sus vidas en Nueva York. No es que le hicieran mucha falta sus padres, Alec se había hecho cargo del hogar, de que sus hermanos estudiaran y que no les faltara nada. Administraba muy bien entre los cuatro hermanos los depósitos mensuales de sus padres a la vez que trabajaba para costearse sus propios gastos universitarios. Aunque Magnus no estaba sino fascinado ante la madurez de su pequeño ángel, si pensaba que sus padres eran en extremo irresponsables y que era demasiado para Alec el cuidar de sus hermanos.

Alexander era, además, estudiante de segundo año de medicina general. Quería hacer una especialización en pediatría y Magnus en ese momento aseguró que no habría mejor medico que él.

-Pues serías el primero en pensarlo. Me costó mucho entrar a la facultad de medicina.- Magnus alzó una ceja.

-No voy a creer si me dices que eres mal estudiante, Alexander. Eres muy responsable, inteligente y organizado. –Alec se sonrojó pero rió.

-No es que sea mal estudiante. Hubo algunas personas en el Consejo que no quisieron dejarme entrar a trabajar aquí ni estudiar en la facultad. –Magnus le miró con autentica curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… no querían que alguien en mi condición estuviera entre sus recatados y heterosexuales estudiantes.

Magnus abrió sus ojos al máximo antes de lograr indignarse por completo. Luego estalló.

-¿No querían dejarte estudiar por que eres gay? –Alec no lo miraba, miraba sus manos. –Pero ¿No está tu padre en el Consejo?

-Fue él el principal en negarme la solicitud para la facultad. –murmuró Alec. Magnus apretó sus propias manos en sendos puños. Entonces se fijó en Alec. Estaba callado y apagado. Mirando hacia el pasado. Magnus se mordió un labio.

Aquel, obviamente; era un tema delicado y para Magnus significaba mucho que Alec estuviera contándoselo. Alexander era abierto y transparente. Puro.

-Oye, siento mucho todo eso. Mejor hablamos de otra cosa ¿vale?- Alec sonrió tristemente y se alzó de hombros.

-No importa. No es tan malo.-susurró y luego agregó con mayor alegría.- Logre entrar por Catarina. Ella movió cielo y tierra por mi. Es una gran amiga.- dijo y su rostro entero se iluminó, una sonrisa surcó sus labios y solo entonces Alec se atrevió a alzar el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos.- Me gusta mucho mi trabajo ¿Sabes? Y la medicina, ayudar a la gente. Pero, hasta este momento nunca había sentido que valía tanto la pena estar aquí.

Magnus abrió su boca un poco, para responder y luego la volvió a cerrar. Aquello le había caído de sorpresa.

Alec se acercó hacia él. Olía fresco y dulce a la vez.

Se acercó un poco más. Sus ojos eran tan azules, que Magnus se sentía flotar en las nubes solo al verlos fijamente. Había unos pocos centímetros entre ellos.

Magnus cortó la distancia. Alec sonrió.

* * *

><p>Magnus no tenía idea de como habían llegado las cosas hasta allí. Un minuto estaba besando castamente a Alec en los labios, al minuto siguiente éste le estaba devolviendo el beso, luego hubo un roce de lenguas, un labio entre sus dientes, un gemido y el beso se desbordó, dejando al instante de ser algo casto.<p>

Alexander se había inclinado sobre él suavemente, como si nadara sobre su cuerpo. Magnus le había halado con ambas manos firmemente colocadas sobre sus caderas, sobre la tela del jean y el suéter negro, tirando de a poco hasta que el chico estuvo sobre sus piernas y él estuvo medio tendido y medio sentado sobre el feo mueble marrón.

Luego sus dedos encontraron el borde del suéter, jugaron allí, pidiendo permiso y gritando de alegría cuando Alexander se los concedió con un suave gemido y acercándose más a su cuerpo.

La distancia entre ellos era nula.

El tacto de la piel tersa y suave de Alec fue un éxtasis para sus sentidos. Sus dedos resbalaron y se deslizaron de un lado al otro. Nunca alejándose mucho de sus límites, queriendo guardar más terreno inexplorado para momentos futuros. Pero entonces, cuando Magnus pensaba que podría conformarse con una tarde de besos y caricias sobre un sofá marrón y horrible en una posición que dudaba pudiera entrar en la definición de "reposo absoluto" de Catarina, Alexander susurró su nombre dentro del beso.

Aquello fue el detonante de la bomba de tiempo que había en su interior.

Magnus se aferró con fuerza a la piel de Alec y este soltó un ruido exquisitamente excitante contra sus labios. La vibración de su voz gruesa rozó todos sus sentidos y lo hizo gemir.

¿Cómo podía Magnus controlarse si Alexander besaba de _aquella_ manera?

Podía…simplemente…

Sus dedos fueron subiendo por la espalda de Alec, acariciando cada firme musculatura y su ángel se acercó más a él, si era posible. Alec llevó sus manos al pecho de Magnus bajaron hasta su abdomen, soltando un par de botones y acariciando su piel en el camino con la palma abierta.

Magnus gimió.

¿Tenía que controlarse? ¿No podían…

Alec movió sus caderas para acomodarse mejor y lo rozó en el proceso.

Dios.

Tenía que…

Sonó un teléfono. Alec se sobresaltó, cortó el beso y se levantó levemente. Magnus dejó caer ambas manos de la espalda de Alexander y botó un poco de aire.

-¿Aló? – al otro lado sonó una voz infantil.- Max, Izzy debía ayudarte con tu tarea….-un leve murmullo y luego Alec se bajó de su regazo por completo.- ¿Qué? ¿Y donde demonios está?-Magnus sonrió tiernamente aun contra su voluntad. Ver la indignación de Alec por los comportamientos de sus hermanos era algo dulce de ver. Su ceño se fruncía cómicamente.- ¿Desde hace cuanto? Ok, si. Iré para allá en cuanto….-la mirada de Alec se desvió hacia Magnus y se sonrojó.- Max, yo te llamo cuando salga del hospital.- una pregunta aguda- Si, estoy en el hospital.- un nuevo murmullo.- No, no estoy de guardia.- Alec sonrió.- Pues, con un amigo.

Magnus se alzó y le besó brevemente en el cuello.

-Eres dulce.- le susurró y Alec tragó con fuerza.

-Max, te llamó cuando vaya en camino. No salgas de casa.- y colgó. Luego suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.- Disculpa. Es que Isabelle salió aun cuando le dije que hoy debía de cuidar de Max. Normalmente él se puede quedar solo, pero tiene una tarea para mañana y necesita ayuda.

-No tienes porque disculparte conmigo mi ángel.-Alec se sonrojó.

-¿Ángel?- Magnus sonrió.

-Es como te he llamado en mi mente desde que salvaste mi vida. –Magnus le abrazó y lo besó en los labios. Era un sabor al que se estaba volviendo adicto.

El beso, nuevamente, comenzó siendo suave para terminar salvaje. Al minuto, Alec estaba sobre su regazo de nuevo, gimiendo una y otra vez mientras las manos de Magnus se movían libremente bajo el suéter de su ángel.

-Magnus…-gimió Alec contra sus labios. Magnus mordió el labio inferior del chico y bajó sus manos hacia el borde del pantalón. Alec se estremeció.- Magnus…-llamó de nuevo. Esta vez su gemido fue más firme. Magnus intentó con todas sus fuerzas el responder pero sus labios ahora exploraban la mandíbula del chico e iban subiendo decididamente hacia el cuello y no tenían intención alguna de abandonar la tarea.

-¿mmm?- logró murmurar y mordió suavemente. Alec echó el cuello hacia arriba, dándole espacio.

-Debes…-Magnus llegó hasta el borde del cuello del chico y lamió rápida y delicadamente la zona.- Oh Dios, Magnus. Para…por favor.

Magnus se detuvo. Sus manos se quedaron inmóviles y sus ojos expresaron duda. Alexander estaba completamente sonrojado y una pequeña capa de sudor había comenzado a cubrir su rostro.

-¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te lastime?

-¿Qué? –Alec se alarmó.- ¡No! Estuviste…perfecto. Fue…Dios como me gustas Magnus. Ese es el problema.

-¿Qué?- Ahora fue el turno de Magnus para no comprender.

-Me gustas –confesó y luego sonrió un poco, tímidamente.- Me gustas mucho. –la voz y la mirada de Magnus se suavizaron.

-¿Y eso es un problema? –Alec soltó un suspiro y murmuró.

-Quiero ir lento. –Magnus abrió sus labios con sorpresa. Más que sorpresa, era vergüenza. Se había precipitado con Alexander. Lo sabía y ahora lo había arruinado. Alec buscó sus ojos y tomó aire.- Necesito ir lento. Hace mucho que no…- desvió la mirada.

-¿Nunca has estado con nadie?

-No, no es eso. Si hubo alguien. Hace dos años….pero, él ya no está. Y me juré que no volvería a enamorarme después de eso. Hace dos años que no me gusta nadie, que no salgo con nadie. Pero cuando te conocí…- los ojos de Alec lo buscaron y su rostro enrojecido se suavizó aun más. Alec se mordió un labio, hinchado por los besos y suspiró con resignación. – Simplemente, no pude evitarlo.

Magnus se abalanzó sobre sus labios y no lo dejó continuar.

Quería…Dios, quería _todo_ con Alexander.

Eso no le había pasado nunca.

Alec tomó su rostro en el beso y lo transformaron así en algo pausado y sumamente dulce. Magnus quería transmitirle a Alec lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante por él. Quería traspasarle todo ese sentimiento cálido que lo había llenado al conocerlo. Quería hacerle sentir ese deseo pero a la vez esas ansias por algo más.

Alec se relajó y Magnus cortó el beso poco a poco.

-Sal conmigo.- le pidió. Alec buscó su mirada con duda y sorpresa. Con ambos ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Es…-tragó grueso- ¿Es en serio? ¿Quieres que salgamos juntos?

Magnus se acercó de nuevo.

- Quiero volver a verte. Quiero que salgas conmigo. Quiero ir lento contigo Alec. Todo lo lento que necesites –le susurró sobre los labios, robándole pequeños y castos besos entre cada palabra. Alec se estremeció y dejó descansar sus manos sobre el mueble, a cada lado de su rostro.

-Magnus…

-¿Saldrás conmigo?

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que Magnus contuvo el aliento.

Alec le habló sin dejar de verle a los ojos. Había vértigo en aquella mirada.

-Si. Quiero salir contigo, Magnus.- Magnus sonrió ampliamente y su sonrisa se reflejó en el brillo de los ojos de Alexander. Se quedaron unos segundos viéndose a los ojos, Luego este se mordió suavemente un labio y dijo.- Debería…irme.

Magnus miró hacia los labios de Alexander, enrojecidos y húmedos y tragó grueso. Eran demasiada tentación.

-Probablemente, sea buena idea.- confirmó Magnus.

-Max me está esperando.

-Cierto.

-Debería…

Magnus sonrió cálidamente.

-Si, deberías.

Pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a separarse del otro.

Luego de unos segundos; Alec suspiró, le dio un beso breve y fugaz y se separó otro poco, sonrió y se alejó definitivamente hasta ponerse en pie. Su suéter era un desastre. De por si ya era un desastre, pero lo habían dejado arrugado después de moverse constantemente el uno contra el otro.

-¿Cuándo podré verte de nuevo?- le preguntó Magnus al chico quien, aun cubierto de una fina capa de sudor y sonrojo, lo miró sonriente.

-Quizás, mucho antes de lo que esperas.

Magnus alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Alec sonrió de medio lado, pero con dulzura. Se giró y tomó el pomo de la puerta con su mano derecha.

-Nada – replicó con fingida inocencia. Magnus sonrió. Alexander era terrible para mentir. Alec abrió la puerta y, desde el marco, se despidió- Buenas noches Magnus, descansa.

Magnus se quedó mirando embobado la puerta blanca de su habitación durante muchos minutos después que Alec se fuera.

-Buenas noches, mi Ángel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: helo aquí, capitulo terminado. Salazar, que final de capitulo más cursi…_**

**_En fin, es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora. Que sepan que, hasta este momento, siempre llevaba un capitulo de ventaja….ya se me acabó la ventaja. -_- Estoy comenzando el que sigue, así que, espero terminar en el tiempo que yo misma me estipule. ¡Se que puedo! :D_**

**_So ¿les gustó el capitulo? La trama sigue siendo suave hasta ahora, pero les he revelado ciertas cosas, detalles, que les servirán más adelante._**

**_Respuesta a Karen: _**

**_No mi linda Karen, no descanse mucho. XD tengo un niño de 3 años que suele despertarse siempre a las 6 am, dia laboral o no. Pero si me despejó la mente estar por allá. Ya entraste al Grupo? Si es así, hazmelo saber con alguna señal! XD para saludarte y eso. Sobre el capitulo...espero este te haya dejado más picada XD soy mala, lo sé. Pero también le di un capitulo más largo...así que estamos a mano._**

**_Si, estoy escribiendo un libro. Se llama Frontera de Fe, el primero. Estoy apenas por el primer capitulo...debo decir que sin el suelo firme de los fics (después de todo, la personalidad "base" y el entorno de los personajes, ya está definido en un fic, lo cual lo hace mucho más sencillo) es desconcertantemente difícil desarrollar una idea y no volverse loco en el proceso. Borro y vuelvo a escribir, lloro y rio. XD soy feliz. Espero pronto dar cumplido el primer capitulo y sentirme un pasito más cerca de mi meta. De que va, si es sorpresa. solo diré que es sobre un futuro donde las creencias religiosas han sido restringidas y la magia está prohibida. _**

**_Yo hablo más que tu en los PD. XD Besos linda, ten una hermosa semana. Espero haberla alegrado para ti. Eres adorable._**

**_Ahora me despido de todos, mil besos!_**

**_Kisses_**

**_IL_**


End file.
